Past Poisons
by crazymack69
Summary: Do Seth and Summer really have an undenable relationship? If so why have they been denying it for so long? They havn't spoken in 5 years but when they meet again will they be able to keep away. . can they rekindle their relationship SS some RM songfic
1. Summer

To any passerby, the brunette in the striking black dress was busily working, her nose crinkled in concentration, as she clicked away on her computer screen. Undoubtably making the advertising agency she worked for a brilliant campaign. Summer Roberts stomped her Jimmy Choo clad foot in anger as she once again lost another game of computer Blackjack. When would she learn to just stay when the cards went to 19, instead of clicking the "Hit Me" button. But of course Summer would never admit that it was her fault, nothing ever was, she never admitted to making a mistake.

Usually Summer wasn't this dressed up for a Thursday at the office, but this wasn't any other Thursday, tonight her boyfriend Robert was going to propose, well at least that what Summer thought he wanted to talk about, he had mentioned that he needed to talk to her about "something important" and Robert was never one to dissapoint.

Summer had met Robert her freshman year at UCLA, she was a freshman with a marketing major, and he was the hotshot Engineer major, he was a couple years older than her, but it didn't matter, they made quite the pair, with her dark features, and his blond hair, and sparkling green eyes. Usually Summer liked darked haired guys, with dark hair, but she wasn't about to complain.

Usually the graduates wouldn't receive such a high profile job right after graduation, but not everyone was Neil Roberts' daughter, a role she didn't often complain about. Eying the clock she noticed it was nearing 5 o'clock Robert was picking her up at 5:15, and she wanted a quick chat with Marissa before he came. Logging onto her instant messaging provider she saw Marissa's screen name, and quickly instant messaged her.

RobertsS77: "Half an hour Coop, I am so nervous!"

She typed, her thoughts drifting as she awaited Marissa's response. Marissa had also went to UCLA, and had a interior design job, at a company downtown. Marissa and Summer had remained quite close throughout high school, and after, even to the point of sharing a rather large apartment, in the high class side of Newport. While She and Summer had similiar love experiances , both of their relationships with Seth and Ryan ending badly, Marissa had never fully gotten over him. Sure she said she did, but sometimes, Summer found her looking through old pictures, with tears in her eyes. Summer of course did the same thing. . . she was just more careful about getting caught.

CooperM33: Don't be- just have your ring finger free

Summer could practically see her friends expression from through the computer, a smile crossing her pretty face, her eyes clouded in sadness. Summer felt bad that she had. . . 'moved on' before her friend. Marissa and Ryan had alot of drama after the whole Trey incident, everything went downhill from there. They tried- they tried hard to make things work, but their relationship was poisoned- which was a pity- their feelings for eachother were still very obvious even after the break up.

Summer and Seth had dated on and off till the very begining of college. They broke it off the last time the week before they left. . . it was classic he was going to NYU with a film major, leaving small town Newport for the big apple, she was staying behind at UCLA, Summer knew that most long distance relationships didn't work, sure they was a Lifetime movie, or story on a sappy daytime talk show, but honestly how many times did that happen in real life? The worst part is that Seth didn't want to break it off, he wanted to try, try to save their relationship, but Summer was scared so scared, she had never felt so . . . so happy. Afterwards she cried nonstop, until the day she stepped onto campus, locking away Seth and all of their memories in a dark corner in her heart, one that she didn't like to revisit often. She had see Kirsten a few times since, apparently he lived nearby. No one knew, and Summer would deny it later. . . but sometimes. . on dark lonely nights, she drove by his apartment, and sat in her car, thinking about how it could have been.

Lost in her thoughts, Summer didn't notice that Marissa had logged off leaving one last message.

CooperM33: "Well call me when you get home- no matter what the time- Sophie says someone "impowtant" is here to see me"

Sophie was Marissa's assistant, with an unfortunate speech immediment. Summer didn't mind- she was no longer in the mood to talk and gossip with Marissa, looking up she saw Robert entering the office, he gave her a smile, before stopping and fixing his tie in a nearby mirror. She puts her happy mask back on, and quickly but sexily gathers her things and walks over to Robert, as she opens the door, her thoughts were focused on the evening- she obviously had no idea what was in store for her.

**I'm not sure about this- it kinda seems similar to We Belong Together- but I PROMISE that Seth does not have a terminal disease. I'm excited about where this is going and I hope you all like it- PLEASE review- I always get nervous when I have like no reviews. If you like I will update tuesday or weds.**

**I missed leaving these. . .**

**Apples or Oranges.**

**Bert or Ernie.**

**Spagetti or Raviolli?**


	2. Seth

Seth laid on his bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling. Today was just one of those days, kinda like that book, where the little boy gets gum stuck in his hair, and he didn't win the prize in the cereal box, and everything just kept getting worse. . . that was how Seth's day was going so far. He scratched his head, trying to think if the boy in the story had a happy ending or if he died in a firey explosion. He had a feeling it was the second.

At least he didn't have to work today, after getting a degree in Film Production Seth had gotten a job as a producer for the local television studio- it wasn't fancy but it was good enough- he liked the idea of working his way up instead of just using his connections. He could only stand it because during his weekends, well really any available time he could scratch together Seth made short films- they were indie. His favorite piece was just finished and he was showcasing it in a small film festival tonight at a local coffee house.

It was a black and white, silent film. Well not completely silent instead of dialogue, he overlayed an old Death Cab song. . . A Lack of Colour, which was of his favorites. One of his close his close friends Olivia, starred in it, a smile crossed his face as he thought of Olivia. She was tall, slim and drop dead gorgeous, with her sparkeling green eyes and stark black hair. She mostly modeled, small stuff like tube socks campaigns. They met at NYU, she completely shocked Seth, he wasnt used to such big city girls- they dated for about a week- it was just like another Anna, they were almost identical- chemistry was luke warm at best. But they were close- so close, Olivia was actually dating some wealthy engineer, Seth hadn't met him yet but from what he heard he wasn't impressed.

His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered that Olivia was shooting some ad for sneakers in the valley and wouldn't be able to make it to the premiere. Hopefully Ryan would come- he always pulled through for Seth, they had been roomates for the entire time they knew eachother, from sharing the Cohen residence, a small dorm in New York City, and now a medium sized apartment in the artsy district of Newport.

They had grown closer in the last few years, Ryan was there for Seth when he and Summer had broken it off, as Seth was to Ryan with the whole Marissa debacle. It was almost worse for Ryan, losing both his brother and the love of his life. He had dated since- nothing serious though. This was actually the first time that they had known eachother that Seth had a girlfriend instead of Ryan.

He had met Paris at school, she was actually roomates with Olivia. The only characteristic she really shared with "the other Paris" was her name, his Paris as he liked to call her was not too tall- at about 5'8 she had long golden brown hair that reached to her mid back, with bright blue eyes and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She was the epitome of a California girl- until she opened her mouth. Paris was actually from the United Kingdom, and she hated her name her mother as she liked to say was "obsessed with the superficial virtues of french culture", yes she did talk like that, everything that came out of her mouth was very 'educated sounding', paired with her cute little accent and Seth could listen to her for hours, which usually ended up happening, Paris was involved with nearly every cause that came through town, she was very opinionated and always let people know how she felt, and how they were wrong in their own beliefs.

Seth rolled over on his side, the radio alarm clock, that had been playing a college radio station for hours in effort to wake him up and rise him from bed, read 1:30. The afternoon sun glared in through the windows, nearly blinding Seth in his new position. Only 7 hours until the premiere- promising 6 hours and 45 more minutes of lounging for Seth.

Summer sat in the passenger seat of Robert's sports car, tapping her foot in inpatience. Almost as soon as she closed the door his cell phone rang, he prompty had answered it and had been in conversation for the past 15 minutes, he hung up only as they pulled into a small coffee house that Summer had never been. She gave him a questioning look.

"Summie, a friend of mine told me about this little film festival, I thought it would be fun to watch, you know stretch our horizons, you'll have fun I know you will" he says resting one of his large hands on her shoulder before getting out of the car and heading towards the entrance. Summer sighed, but said nothing, just followed him in- this will definately deserve control of someone's shopping account at Bloomingdales. She found him inside the dim coffee house, in the far corner, she pulled up a seat next to him and was about to say something, when a dred locked- woman got on the small stage next to a screen, she tapped the microphone twice before speaking into the microphone.

"Hey- and welcome to this months Emerging Talents Film Festival- as you know we will show the film, and then have a brief talk from the director- tonight is a shorter night we will only have about 5 films- no worries I've seen them- some of the best stuff yet"

She quietly exits the stage, as the screen lights up. Summer smiles to herself, maybe she had a chance of getting out of here before 7.

An hour and 4 films later Summer was bored out of her mind, the last artist- made an entire film of her cat- made to "represent the pressures from men on women in the 21st century". Then the english lady- who looked relatively normal ranted for an hour about all the problems of the world. Summer took a breath of relief as the last film appeared on the screen. It was black and white, and the familiar opening notes of an old Death Cab song brought back memories for Summer- memories of high school love.

It started out with a man and a woman at a train station, she's crying, the tears cause dark make up to run down her face, you see the man try and console her, talk to her, try and hold her. She turned away his every advance, each time she pushed him away, a pained expresion grew on his face- it felt so raw, so real to Summer- she could practically feel his pain. He got on the train as the last chords rang out, just as the train chugged away, the girl dropped to her knees, her screams silenced by the melodic music. Summer let out a breath as the screen returned to white- she had not realized it but Summer had been holding her breath.

Claps and cheers filled the small coffee house, Summer could not stop herself from loudly clapping along with them. She smiles as the artist is pushed onto the stage by the cat lady, his back is to her, she could only make out brown curly hair, and broad shoulders, narrowing to a smaller waist, he was taller, kinda lanky, but Summer liked it, he had the ideal body type. He turned around, and she feels her face go pale. Standing on the stage was no other in Seth Cohen.

"What can I say in this case . . . Art imitates Life", his eyes scan the room, looking at his adoring fans, he felt like some sort of rockstar, his gaze falls on a table in the corner- He freezes as they lock eyes- for the first time in nearly 5 years.

**Okay so now review- I wanted you to get the whole back drop before deciding if you liked it or not. I hope some of you noticed my clues to the future. Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	3. He, Him, and Her

Summer closed her eyes- hoping that maybe this was just a dream, she couldn't handle this- not today. Seth was thinking similar thoughts- envious of that kid in the story, he would much rather be in a firey explosion than have to go through this. Summer opens her eyes, and darts out of the coffee house, Robert hot at her heels. Seth just watches her leaves, and sighs as he steps off the stage, sure he would rather face a firey explosion then Summer, but it didn't mean she had to leave.

"Seth, that was spectacular it really painted the portrait of how women today, are forced to please the man and how. . ." Paris began her cheeks growing a rosy pink as she continued her rant, but he never noticed, only Summer was on his mind.

"Marissa, you will not believe what happened tonight" Summer says, walking into their apartment, dropping her purse on the front table, she walks back to the t.v. room, where she finds Marissa sprawled across the couch.

"Oooo did he finally pop the question!" Marissa excitedly screams, turning the t.v. on mute.

"No- he didn't get the chance to, I made him drop me off early" She pauses as Marissa shoots her a questioning glance. "But during the date we went to this film festival at this coffee shop- and** HE** was there, **HE** was one of the star filmmakers, his _prized_ film was obviously about me- I have never been so embaressed in my life!" Summer says out of breath, flopping down on the couch.

"WHAT! HE WAS THERE! WHAT ABOUT- " She screams gripping onto Summer's shoulder.

"No- he wasn't there, just him" Summer says, watching her friend relax, at the discovery that Ryan Atwood was not present.

"Well did you-"

"Speak? Acknowledge each other? Have sex on the spot? No none of the above, I raced out before you could say ?Emo." Summer says slowly taking off her shoes.

"Well I'm sorry Summ, it must have been rough" Marissa says rubbing her old friend's back.

"It was, all I want to do now, is just take a long hot shower, the boss says he needs to meet with me, some big campaign," Summer says heading off into her room, her head full of thoughts.

Summer had decided to dress up a bit for the big meeting, their company prided themselves on being in touch with the hot hip twenty something crowd, so basically anything Summer could think of wearing was acceptable. Today it was a mid calf length black boho skirt, with silver sequin accents, a tight black tank top, with a see through silvery shrug, and silver wedges. Her dark brown hair worn in a loose french twist. She didn't like to toot her own horn but she knew she looked good.

"Well Summer, I'm putting you on the new campaign for Lee Diamond campaign, the owner Margarit (Mar-gah-reet) Lee is gonna meet you for a 1:30 lunch today, she wants something new and arsty to connect with our target audience." Summer just nods and writes down notes as he continues.

"She is gonna want an ad, and a commercial, and she wants to work with an up and coming filmmaker, who I have also called in today. Ah look here he is" Summer turns to see the door opening, a tall slim man entered he was wearing faded and ripped jeans, with a lime green polo collar upturned, and a vintage black velvet blazer on top.

It was no other than Seth Cohen. Summer gulped, that's when Seth noticed her, her eyes bulged out, her mouth hanging open, in his opinion she looked her best.

"Summer?" he asked questioningly.

"Oh do you know each other? Summer this is Seth Cohen, he's gonna be the next Steven Speilburg or Micheal Moore. Seth this is Summer Roberts, one of my best people" Mr. Calhoun (Summer's boss) said oblivious to what was happening.

"Oh I know Summer" Seth managed to spit out. "you look great by the way" he says attempting to extend the olive branch.

"thanks so do you- this is unbelievable" Summer says, finally able to regain her composure.

"Well kids, I can tell that you're gonna work magic, I have made reservations for you and Ms. Lee for lunch, your car is already waiting for you" He says as he ushers them outside.

"Don't disapoint me" he bellows as he watches them awkwardly walk down the hall. "Kids these days" he mutters as he shuts the door behind him.

"So. . . " Summer awkwardly begins, the first couples minutes of the ride had been painful, and she couldn't let this campaign go bad- it would ruin her career.

"So. . . your a big shot ad executive" Seth says, with lightness in his voice, he was always able to do that, make any situation seem normal, seem light fun even.

"Well yeah, but apparently your doing well too- I loved your piece, it was beautiful." Seth laughs.

"Which is ironic, because it's about you" He deadpans. She didn't know what to say- what could you say after something like that.

"But I guess that wasn't very obvious, Paris said it was about Women's Imprisonment in Society" he says sarcastically.

"Paris?" Summer asks- praying it was some secret cousin , his answer was worse than she expected.

"girlfriend actually" Summer's heart dropped to her stomach- this was gonna be a very long dinner, only alluding to a very painful, and awkward couple months of working closely with the man she let go.

_I do not own the OC, just the story and new characters._

_**okay people here ya go- I hope you like- I didn't get many reviews but what i got were good so I updated- please let me know what you think!**_

_**Fred Flintstone or Barney Rubble?**_

_**Diet Soda or Regular ?**_

_**cereal or oatmeal?**_


	4. Lunching with Margarete

"Well- I have a boyfriend too ya know- it's pretty serious" Summer said quickly, mentally slapping herself for sounding so pathetic. Seth just shook his head and smiled, he hadn't expected her to wait for him- living a lonely meaningless life without him. . . but it kinda hurt that she moved on. His phone began to ring, intrupting them from their thoughts.

"Do you mind?" He says politely pointing to his phone, she nodded yes, shocked that he even asked- Robert never did. She was even more surprised when he quickly ended the conversation saying

"Olivia. .. I'll call you later, I'm with Summer right now. . . yes _that_ Summer. . . yeah we can meet for coffee later... mmmmhmm bye now" He quickly turned off his phone.

"Who's Olivia- your other girlfriend? Didn't think you were such a womanizer" Summer snidely comments- hoping that she was successfully hiding her jealousy. She was stopped dead in her tracks, when Seth gave her a hurt look.

"Jesus Summ, I thought you knew me well enough that I would never _never _do that" He said looking deep into her eyes, Summer immmediatly felt embaressed for even thinking such a thing, but his mood quickly changed to the Seth Cohen that she knew and loved- err liked.

"Olivia was the girl in my film, she is one of my best friends- next to Ryan of course" Seth laughs, his dimples just as amazing as she remembered them. But the mention of Ryan brought her back to reality- Marissa would never forgive her, if Summer didn't get the scoop.

"Oh yeah- How is Chino doing these days?" She asks lightly, confident that he didn't sense her ulterior motives.

"Well he's doing okay- I mean I don't think he ever _really _ recovered from the whole Marissa thing, I mean every girlfriend he has had is her clone practically, everytime though he finds some fault, she isn't tall enough, or skinny enough, but the truth is that she just plain isn't Marissa. He really loved her- he still does even if he won't admit it" Seth bluntly says, completely shocking Summer, she hadn't guessed he would tell her that much, but that was how Seth was, he gave volumes of information with just a simple question.

"Yeah that's how Marissa is too, I don't know how many short blond, trouble makers live in California, but I'm sure Marissa has met them all- It's a pity really, that it's so obvious to everyone else knows they are meant to be together- but they don't have a clue." She says, surprising herself, with her maturity and insight.

"Well that's how it always is- No one can see the perfect person- even if they are in the same room, if they aren't ready to . . . to really see them you know" He says a serious expression on his face. Summer let out a hearty laugh, one that was music to his ears, he missed that laugh.

"God Cohen, when did you get so mature!" She says wiping tears from her eyes. Seth begins to laugh, just watching her smear her eye liner.

" I know Maturity is a bitch" Seth says, and he motions to his face, "but you have a little-" he says refering to her make up.

"Oh no! There did I get it" she says wiping the completely wrong side, Seth couldn't help but laugh

"No here, let me get it" He reaches across, his fingertips lightly touching her skin, sending lightning down her spine, and shivers throughout his body. Their touch was electric. He pulls away after a moment.

"Perfect" his voice was barely above a whisper, it was then he realized how close they really were, the air was charged with sexual tension, as they slowly leaned into one another, their lips magnetically charged.

"Here we are Mr. Cohen, Ms. Roberts" The driver says stopping the car, and the nose graze. Seth clears his throat and pulls away.

"Here we go" he murmurs as he helps Summer out of the car.

Margarite was waiting for them, delicately drinking a glass of chilled champagne, she exuded and air of elegance, every movement she made was delibrate and graceful, she was the defination of sophistication. She wore a simple black Chanel dress, with delicate black shawl, and strings of pearls around her neck. Although she was nearing 70, Margarite's sculpted face, didn't look a day over 50, with her high cheekbones and bright blue eyes twinkling with secrets. Her salt and pepper pulled back into a tight bun.

She watched with interest as the couple approached, Oh to be young and in love, she thought, as she noted their every movement and interaction. The way his hand found it's way to the small of her back, gently guiding her, how her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. The bright smiles never once faltered from both of their young faces.

"Hello Ms. Lee" The man said, gently but firmly shaking her hand, and kissing her cheek, "I am Seth Cohen, and this is my associate Summer Roberts" She smiled at them, as he pulled out a chair for Summer.

"It is nice to work with young people- reminds me of my old youth" She says with her deep sultry voice, with only a hint at her french accent.

"I was just thinking the same thing, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful young woman to run such a diamond empire" Seth says, turning on his charm. She let out a small laugh.

"Oh Seth, don't be silly, I was a mother in the 70's, and I'm onto your tricks- but flattery _will _get you anywhere." She says, her hand resting on her lap.

"Well, Ms. Lee, Seth and myself, are detirmined to put together an amazing campaign" Summer says getting to buisness, as she and Margarite discussed the ad campaign, Seth couldn't help but watch in awe of Summer.

She was an adult now, he never would have guessed so many years ago that Summer could be so professional, so smart, so beautiful. Well he had always known that, but she never ceased to amaze him. Before this week, he was in love. . . with Paris, he was even thinking of asking her to move in. . . but now everything was different. The chemistry they shared was electric, he loved everything about her.

"So Seth, what are your ideas for the commercial" Margarite asks, bringing him back to reality. He gives her a big smile, excited about his ideas.

"Well I'm thinking the commercial should be very romantic- meaning black and white, with an amazing backdrop of music, something classic though, like Sinatra, or Barry White, something that just exudes Sex, and Love, without being raunchy or obvious. We should shoot it somewhere romantic, but not overdone, maybe in New York, or on a island. . and have this couple, that are so obviously in love, IT starts somewhere crowded, like a party, they are across the room, but they can't take their eyes off eachother, then it shows them alone, dancing, slowly, and close, like they can't survive with out the other's touch, then he drops to one knee, proposes, she shocked but of course says yes, they embrace, he puts the amazingly huge and gorgeous diamond on her finger, they walk down the street, hands and fingers intertwined, the diamong gleaming in the moonlight. Ending with some simple phrase like "just for lovers." or something along those lines" He stops takes a breath, and a sip of his wine, as he awaits their reaction.

Both Margarite and Summer are in shock, touched at the story that Seth painted.

"It's perfect" Margarite says, finally able to find her words. Summer nods in agreement, she was about to speak, when the waiter approached the table.

"Mr. Cohen, you have a phone call- they said it's an emergency"

"DO you mind if I take this" Seth asks, when they nod yes, he quickly follows the waiter to the front of the restaurant.

"He is an amazing man. . . one day he will make a girl so unbelievably lucky" MArgarite says profoundly.

"Yes he will. . ." Summer responds, her voice barely above a whisper. "So very lucky"

_I do not own the OC just this story and the characters I made up._

_**Okay there is chapter # 4! lol I kinda like this one, but I'm more excited about what's coming up. Please review- I would also apreciate if you let me know what you want the sexy phrase was I really don't like "just for lovers" I was just stumped- let me know please! lol I love your reviews- and I want more- lol I'm getting greedy- lol hahahah jk.**_

_**Snow or Sand?**_

_**Hot Topic or American Eagle?**_

_**Pop or Punk?**_

_**Bob Marly or Enrique Iglasias?**_

_**No one has ever asked me what I would chose but this time I'm gonna say.. . . Sand. . . . AE. . . . pop. . . . Bob Marley.**_


	5. Looking Towards The Future

Seth walked down the streets of Newport, hands buried deep in his pockets, and his mind a million miles away. It was like he had everything planned out, his entire life was going to plan, and then Summer just had to press shuffle. He was going to start his own production company with Paris, they would move in together and have little Seth and Su-, Paris' running around. Paris didn't believe in marriage, she thought it was just a way for 'the man' to keep track of the masses. She had Seth convinced for awhile, and then _she _ showed up, and he found himself picturing something entirely different.

He smiled as he pictured, he and Summer walking down the beach, their pant legs rolled up, fingers intertwined, every few yards or so, he would try and sneak a kiss. She would pretend to get mad, but loved the attention. He would stop her and tell her how she completed him, that they were undeniable, ask her to be his wife. She would scream and jump, and say yes of course.

Seth could see his mom crying at his wedding, wailing that her baby was growing up. He would get all choked up when Summer walked down the aisle, a vision in white. Their honeymoon would be well amazing, but he would save those thoughts for later. They would buy a house, a smaller one- with their own money, not a trust fund or a gift from daddy. Together they would paint the nursery, Summer in overalls and paint in her hair. They would laugh and kiss, tickle and play.

Their little girl would have his eyes, and Summer's sense of style. The boys would go crazy over her, but she would always be daddy's little angel. She would watch out for her little brother, who by some miracle would be able to play sports, and woo the ladies. His kids would make him proud. He and Summer would grow old together, with their matching windsuits, and witty banter.

Seth mentally kicked himself- why bother! No matter how much he hoped or prayed, they would never end up together. He had a girlfriend, she had a boyfriend, he doubted that Jesus and Moses could change the cards again. But he couldn't help but wonder. . . was she thinking the same thing?

dkjdhfoa**Page** **Break**r;uaehfgdx

Summer could not concentrate for the life of her, her mind replayed through her afternoon for the billionth time. Seth 'emergency' turned out to be Ryan, Seth was vague about what the emergency was, and just continued on with their lunch. He charmed Margarete, while still managing to make Summer feel so beautiful and amazing and well happy. Her afternoon ended on a sour note- Robert called halfway through, they were doing dinner at 7. At the mention of his name Seth grew quiet, which certaintly dampened the mood for the rest of the lunch.

There used to be a time when a call from Robert made her afternoon, made the birds sing a happier tune, and rainbows appear. Lately though. . . lately the passion- the chemisty, the love had gone downhill. Robert was still crazy about her, well at least he said he was. And she had gotten used to the late night phonecalls where he would race out of the apartment to troubleshoot some engineer emergency- what one would be she had no clue. Summer had gotten used to the buisness trips, and vague answers.

But now that Seth was back- everything seemed so much brighter when he was around. Even people around them smiled and laughed more. The entire world was a better place, with Seth and his dimples. Summer couldn't help but think of life would be like with him- a fantasy that has ran through her brain many times in the past couple years.

Their wedding would be perfect- she would be surrounded by the people she cared about, her dress would be amazing, and Summer would probably cry the entire walk down the aisle. Her dad would be there, he would know how important this was to her. Seth would look so sexy in his tux, she would later ravage him in the honeymoon. They would go somewhere warm- but never leave the room.

They would buy a house, paint it themselves, stopping every so often for a kiss, or a a cool glass of lemonade. Seth undoubtable would be a good dad- they would have two kids, a daughter and a son. She would be a daddy's girl, with Summer's wavy hair, and Seth's sense of humor. Their son would be well liked, but with a sensetive side.

Her imaginary life with Seth seemed so perfect, so loving- than the one she would actually be having with Robert. They would have some huge over the top wedding. She wouldn't know half the guests, but it would be the event of the year. Robert would probably answer the phone during sex- it wouldn't be the first time he's done that. They would have kids- just to spread the Robert Parker legacy. He would never be home though, when he was the kids would hardly know them.

She sighed- Summer was most definately between a rock and a hard place. The man she was _supposed _to marry, or the man that took her breath away. She shooked her head to free the thoughts- Summer was acting like she and Seth even had a relationship, they only worked together, after these couple months she probably wont hear from him again. But the chemisty- oh god it made her sweat just thinking about it, and that nose graze- holy crap.

Summer was interupted by her thoughts, with an instant message from Marissa, one that completely shocked her- now everything was making sense- the 'emergency' with Ryan, the way Marissa never called her for their ritual 3 o'clock chat. This was gonna change everything.

CooperM33: "I saw **him** today- we're doing dinner

**_I do not own the OC just this story and my characters i made up!_**

_**I wasn't gonna update so soon but your reviews inspired me. Special thanks to Sarcastic, and katiedid- I always love your reviews! lol I still want to know what you think the slogan and song should be for the commercial and where you want it to be. . . I was thinking like London, Paris, New York, or like Tahiti. . . . what do you think? Let me know in your review- and by the way I LOVE it when you answer my questions (even if we do have different answers) it just lets me know more about me readers!**_

_**Cola with Lime flavor or Cola with Vanilla flavor?**_

_**flip flops or regular shoes?**_

_**Mischa Barton or Rachel Bilson?**_

_**ROmantic Comedies or Dramas?**_

_**Okay here goes for me:**_

_**Diet Vanilla Pepsi is my bitch! lol Flip flops are the only way to go even in teh dead of winter. Racehl Bilson is my idol I love her! Both I love all sorts of movies! **_


	6. Trickery

Marissa didn't have to wait long for her phone to start ringing madly. She already knew it was Summer, with and IM like that she couldn't not call.

"YOUR DOING WHAT!" Summer squels before Marissa can even say hello.

"I know it's crazy, I saw him today at the grocery store, we talked for a couple minutes, and he invited me to come over to the apartment and have pizza with him Seth and some chick that Seth is friends with- and then watch a movie"

"And your going?" Summer states more than asks, the jealousy began to creep at her voice- Seth was gonna be hanging out with two beautiful woman tonight and neither of them was her.

"Yeah, he said you could come to though" Marissa asks, she knew Summer too well.

"Can't- Dinner with. . . Robert" She said not masking the dread in her voice.

"Oh- well you'll have a good time then- I mean it's Robert" Marissa says relieved that Summer had something just as fun to do.

"Yeah- it's Robert, but I have to go, have fun and to stay out to late, I'm waiting up for you" Summer says with a laugh.

Marissa hung up, and headed to the closet, her mind was buzzing with possibilites, maybe if things go well, she and Ryan could get back together- Maybe she should be happy again. It was obvious that her outfit must be amazing- while still looking casual and 'oh i just threw this on' sort of vibe. She debated for about 15 minutes, before glancing at the clock and realizing she was supposed to be at their apartment in ten minutes, and she did have to 'just throw something on" she ended up with her favorite pair of ripped up faded jeans and a tight hot pink tee that said "I want your tots".

The whole walk their she just thought about Ryan, he hadn't changed alot, he was still er- shorter, with his sandy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. His muscular arms were tan, and she longed for them to be wrapped around her once more. Before she knew it, she was at their apartment door, she took a deep breath before knocking hesitantly.

The door was flung open, and Marissa was greeted by a gorgeous black haired girl, Her green eyes shown as she saw Marissa- who was shocked at the sight of this girl- it wasn't Ryan's girlfriend was it? because she most definately could not compete with a girl like this, she was wearing microscopic shorts- the trouser style with cuffs, and a long fitted white tank top, with sequin accents along the top, and multiple strings of brightly colored costume jewelery.

"Omg you must be Marissa- I have heard sooo much about you!" The girl squels wrapping Marissa into a huge hug. "I'm Olivia by the way, and don't worry I'm not dating either of these bums" she says in a bright and bubbly voice. Marissa couldn't help but feel bad for disliking her at first.

Olivia grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment- it was quite obvious that two men lived here, the walls were bare, and dirty dishes lay in the sink, it was also obvious where they spent most of their time, the living room, where a gigantic big screen t.v. lived along with a big black comfortable looking couch. Where she saw Seth lazily sprawled. He looked good- really good, If she didnt like blue eyed blonds she would have gone for him.

"OMG MArissa" He shouts and reaches his arms up. "In case you didn't hear I'm paralyzed, walk over here and give me a hug!" He shouts at Marissa a lopsided smile across his face. Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"Seth Cohen your a dirty liar- your grandpa and my mom are married- I would know if you almost died" she said as she gave him a hug.

Seth just laughs "I know I just didn't want to get up" Marissa hits his arm, and he madly pretends to be hurt.

"Wait now- your mom, is married to Seth's rich grandpa?" Olivia asks a confused expression crossing her face.

"You butta bulieve it" Seth says still on the couch "That's just how we roll in the O.C. Bitch!" stealing Luke's best known line. MArissa laughs at the memory.

"God that was forever ago- Ryan's first night in Newport" she says smiling at the memory.

"What can I say- I just always have to be the center of attention" Ryan says, surprising Marissa, he was wearing a tight maroon shirt that said "Bob's Pizza- Best in town" across it, She knew it wasn't a novelty shirt either- which just made Marissa love it more.

"Hey Seth- I'm a bit chilly, can I borrow a sweatshirt?" Olivia asks sendind Seth daggers with her eyes.

"Yeah go grab one" He says flipping throught he channels.

"Why don't you help me find one" Olivia asks attempting to pull him off the couch.

"Why! you know my closet better than I do!" Seth shouts oblivious to what was going on.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen- Come with me now or I'll tell everyone about that time in College when you dressed like a -" Olivia never finished her sentence as Seth quickly pushed her into one of the back rooms that Marissa assumed was his bedroom. She couldn;t help but laugh.

"God they are quite the pair aren't they?" She says looking at Ryan.

"Yeah they are- they dated for awhile but there was like no chemistry- especially when compared to well Summer" Ryan says sheepishly, he didn't want to get SEth into trouble.

"I just wonder when he and Summ will realize they belong together, it is so obvious that she loves him, but she;s still with Robert- she thinks I don't know though, about how she feels about Seth".

"WEll that's just how it is, you don't see your soulmate, even if they are right there until you are ready to see them" Ryan says with a laugh.

"You know what Ryan, that gives me an idea"

"Oh god What have I done" Ryan says laughing.

"Let's just trick and scheme and be stealth, and get them back together" MArissa says with a glint in her eye.

"And how do you suggest we do that"

"Easy- get them jealous" Marissa says raising one eyebrow,

lssdklfhosdi**PageBreak**oddjfdalkfa

"Are you freaking joking me!" Summer shouts! "You havn't spoken in like 5 years, but you get back together in the first 5 minutes!" the idea was rideculous to Summer, it was like some soap opera, no one did that in real life! Marissa just shrugged.

"Summer I knew that I was in love with him, and he was still in love with me- it dosn't have to be hard" Marissa says with a far away expression in her eyes.

"It does for me" Summer says glumly as she flops down on the couch.

"What are you talking about Summer, your with Robert, you two are obviously gonna get married, whats so confusing about that?" Marissa says, it was getting hard not to laugh, while tricking her friend, but it will be worth it in the end

"Seth Cohen is what makes it confusing" Summer says jumping up from the couch and pacing around the room.

"How does he even affect you and RObert- I thought you were over him" Marissa asks still playing dumb.

"I thought so too, but now everything is crazy, I'm in love with him again but I have Robert, and he has that crazy cat bitch" She says her eyes narrowing at the thought of _Paris._

"Oh Summ" Marissa says giving her friend a hug. Summer lets out a big sigh.

"Well I;m gonna get to bed, I have a big day tommerow, I'm gonna start wallowing in self pity around 9 take a break at 12 to question my entire life and finish up at 3 with jealous rages." Summer says walking back to her room. Thats when Marissa thought of the perfect plan, and whipped out her cell phone.

"Ryan? It's me. . .She bought it bait line and sinker, now is time for phase two"

_I do not own the OC just this story and the characters._

_**I really like Olivia, but not this chapter, I just wanted to get RM interaction, incase your confused they are pretending to get back together to get Summer and Seth really thinking that maybe they too could get back together. Next chapter SS are gonna really get into and talk about EVERYTHING, so I will probly update tommerow- I have major problems with updating, I want to update like 6 times a day but that wouldn't be good- please dont hate me with this lame ass chapter. Oh by the way I really loved svofanatic's review it was awesome and inspired me! lol i heart this kid**_

_**WOuld you Rather. . . .**_

_**clean a port a potty or clean an elephant cage?**_

_**Shave off your eyebrows or tatoo your forehead?**_

_**Have a bubble bath with Adam Brody or Orlando Bloom.**_

_**I would Rather:**_

_**clean the elephant cage cuz they might let me ride it!**_

_**Tatoo my forehead, I could get like a fake scar or something awesome.**_

_**BOTH! lol ha ha ha dirty girl!**_

_**Next chap should be good to make up for this crappy one**_


	7. The Good Ole Days

Seth sat in the restaurant waiting for Summer, they where making arrangements for the commercial and ad shoot. For some odd reason Seth felt like he had to impress Summer, he even dressed up for the occasion, wearing a _clean_ tight blue tee shirt, and _clean_ Abercrombie shorts with manly flip flops. Whenever he was around her felt the need to look his best, and if clean clothes did it for Summer than he might as well be the owner of a laundermat. Almost as if on cue, Summer walked through the door, everything went in slow motion, and quiet music played between Seth's ears, he was in awe. Summer was wearing a pink pair of Victoria Secret sweats, and a tight fitting tank top. Her dark hair was in a pony tail,and her forehead still glistened from her run. She looked beautiful in Seth's eyes.

"Hey Cohen" She said with a smile as she sat down, he loved it when she called him that, just like the old days.

"Hey Roberts. . . but let's get back to buisness, I have to meet Paris in an hour" Seth grimaces at what he just said, he didn't know why he even mentioned her. Summer's smile faltered, she was trying hard to let the comment roll off her back, but in truth it stung.

"Okay so I narrowed down the actors to 2 women and 2 men, I figured that you could pick the girl and I could pick the guy, you know, because we know what's hot in the opposite sex" Summer says trying to be as professional as possible. She laid out 4 head shots on the table, There was one blond woman, with straight straight hair, and green eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose, the name Maris scrawled underneath. The other woman had dark wavy black hair, and a deep tan accenting her green eyes, yes it was no other than Olivia.For Seth it was no contest, and he handed Summer the second picture. She gave him a questioning glance.

"What?She's one of my best friends. . . and I like brown haired girls" Seth said almost defensively. "Who did you pick hotshot" He asks, curious about what Summer found attractive. She handed him the head shot of a slim man, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Sam was scribbled underneath.

" They are a good match- they look good together" Summer comments holding the photos next to each other.

"Yeah they really do- Oh yeah, got the plane tickets, we will be arriving in Tahiti on Tuesday at around 3. Our return flight is Sunday at 8 am." Seth says handing her a plane ticket. She smiles.

"Did you ever end up sailing to Tahiti?" She asks remembering Seth's dream of sailing there in 42 days.

"No- that was just a childish pipe dream" Seth says his face falling at the memory.

"God those were the days- I dont think we apreciated being kids until we became adults- I can't even pinpoint it though, you know the day we grew up, I guess it was just gradual" Summer says reminiscing the days of lounging on the beach with Marissa, or messing around in Seth's room.

"Oh I can- childhood official and abruptly ended for me on August 15th. The day my heart was broken" Seth says suddenly concentrating on his now cold coffee.

"You know it wasn't either for me either" Summer says softly.

"Well you didn't act like it you were so impersonal that day. I should have guessed though, I remember I had something um. . . something important to say and I was so nervous, but you came over and you were so . . stand offish, I just thought you were having a bad day or something, but then you said it" Seth says wincing at the memory.

"I didn't want to break up with you Seth, it just made things easier" Summer said her remembering how torn up she felt about it.

"Easier for who!" Seth states, looking deep into her eyes.

"Everyone SEH!" Summer says loudly, she continues but her voice was low, barely above a whisper "You were leaving, you were going to the big city, and there would be so many smart girls, I mean you were so much smarter than me, and we had like nothing in common. . ." she just trails off.

"Silly me I thought love was enough" Seth says glumly, as he begins to shred his napkin.

"Seth- I was so scared, because I loved you so much, I was scared that you would fall for someone else, and leave the small town girl for this uber sophisticated girl. To you I was just the spoiled Newport girl, with daddy's credit card- I was scared I was going to lose you."

"Summ, I loved you more than anything, I would have never, ever left you. You are such a great person, I can't help but fall for you everytime I see you, your so smart and funny, and beautiful. I was scared too, that you would find some water polo playing tool, but I thought our love was strong enough to overcome temptation." Summer almost broke down, Seth looked so hurt, so fragile.

"I don't know what to say Seth, I made a mistake, If i could go back and change it I would, hell if I didn't have a boyfriend I'd want to try it again- I'm sorry Seth- I really am" Seth looked up and into her eyes, she looked sincere- he knew it wasn't just some line, she really was sorry.

"Don't worry Summ, it's water under the bridge, plus we're friends now" he checks his watch and quickly raises out of his chair. "Crap I have to go meet Paris, but I'll see you Tuesday morning"

"Okay, have fun" She says disapointed, she thought of something just as he was opening heading out the door.

"Hey Cohen- Wait. .. what were you going to ask me that day" Seth gives her a sad smile before saying.

"To marry me" Before closing the door behind him, Summer felt like a thousand knives had been thrust in her chest, and twisted repeatedly, she lowered her head on the table and began to cry.

lsdkfhjaoeh**PageBreak**ldkfjodhfaoe

"Okay Ryan, time for phase two" Marissa says with a sneaky smile.

"What are we doing." Ryan asks smiling at Marissa, it felt like the old days, back when they were together and happy.

"Well they chose the actors for the campaign, we are going to call and cancel" Marissa says letting out an evil laugh.

"But then who would do the ad. . . oooooohhhhhh I get it- Marissa Cooper you are a genius" He says the realization of her plan finally hitting him.

"Tell me something I don't know, your in charge of telling her, and I'll call this Sam character"

_ I do not own the OC, just this story and the characters I made up._

_**Okay guys, next chap they should be in Tahiti or on the way there, I hope you like it and review. Oh and there could be a cough sex scene cough in the future, do you want it to be graphic or just skim over it? And in case you were wondering I'm trying not to use product names so Fanfiction won't have a reason to delete this. This was a boring chap but I'm excited for the next couple of chappies! Lol I really love all of your reviews they totally make my day thank you so much. I especiall love your ideas! katydid it wasnt cheesy and Somebody'sDark Angel- I like the way you think! lol you are all awesome**_

_**In the opposite sex do you prefer. . .**_

_**them to be taller or shorter.**_

_**blond, brunette or other.**_

_**punk, prep, or other**_

_**personality or looks.**_

_**Kenzie likes her men taller brown hair, I don't care about their style, and a good personality is a must have, but if they look like Adam Brody I wouldn't complain. . . lol.**_


	8. The Dance

**_I do not own the OC or JEM lyrics- just the story and characters I made up._**

Summer sat waiting in the airport, she wasn't terribly early, just early enough that no one else was there and she looked like a complete dork- she remembered with a smile at the thought of being fashionable late. Her smile faded when she saw Seth approaching with a beautiful black haired woman, they were laughing like there was no tommerow. The woman was wearing dark wash jeans tucked into stiletto leather knee high boots, with black lacy top, and an expesive looking wrap. Summer immediately felt self conscious in her sweats- she just wanted to be comfortable she didn't know she had to put on a show. Seth apparently felt the same way, he was wearing shorts with a NYU sweatshirt- and cute glasses.

"Cohen- when did you start wearing glasses" Summer asked- she would have remembered- he looked really good in them.

"I dunno a couple years- I just didn't feel like messing with the contacts" He said with a smile "I didn't feel like dressing up like miss prissy pants over here" HE said pointing at his friend, with a chuckle, she hit him on the shoulder with a loud thud.

"I'm Olivia by the way, I just came back from a shoot this morning literally, I didn't even get to check my voicemail, I just came straight here and I didn't have time to change" She said with a smile, her voice was so happy and bubbly that Summer couldn't help but like her.

_"FLight number 752 to Tahiti is now boarding" _a loud voice rang from above.

"Well I guess that's us" Seth said walking behind his two favorite girls- err except for Paris of course.

sdlkfhs **PageBreak**dlkjfasdofuhiadsf

Summer sat down on the edge of her bed, it was 1:30 and they had just checked into the hotel, and they were meeting in an hour to shoot the ad. Summer felt nervous and she didn't know why- something was up, something wasn't right. Almost to confirm her fears she heard a knocking at her door.She answered it to find Seth.

"Okay Summ, get this" he begins walking into her room. "Sam didn't show up, So I guess we are just gonna have to reschedule or something"

"No Seth we can't- this is just too important, we just have to have someone fill in for him"

"But who? No Summer, stop giving me that look" Seth said backing away from SUmmer a scared look on his face.

An hour later Summer stood outside of the styling tent they had set up on the beach, waiting for Seth and Olivia to come out. Margarete had wanted a hot a steamy shoot, so they had set up this gorgeous mahogany bed, with flowly sheer drapes all around it, paired with a rather large fan, and it will be very sensual.

Olivia emerged from the tent first, wearing a very sheer and skimpy night gown, the stylist had made her hair very sensual and windswept. Since the campaign was for Lee Diamonds she wore huge diamond chandelier earings, and a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace. Summer gasped when she saw her.

"Omg Olivia this is gorgeous you are amazing! Why don't you just wait over there until Seth comes, and talk to the photographer maybe get some shots of just you" Summer says directing Olivia down the beach.

15 minutes later and Seth was still not out, the photographer was beginging to get upset- and frankly so was Summer.

"Seth come out here this instant, or i will have to tell everyone what you did that one night in high school-" Summer never got to finish her sentence, Seth had taken her breath away. He was wearing lowslung white trunks, in a very lightwhite fabric, but that was it, she couldn't take her eyes away from his sculpted chest, and six pack abs, he was lean but nothing to complain about. Seth noticed her reaction and was pleased with himself.

"I'm sorry Summ, i had to put on my face" He starts to walk down the beach Summer trailing behind him. The next several hours were trying for Summer, not only did she have to watch Seth be all over this beautiful girl, but she had to instruct their sexy positions. Finally the photographer was pleased and they took a break before they began filming.

"Summer we have another problem" Summer's assitant Sandra said a panicked look on her face. As she followed her back to the Styling tent Summer's mind filled with possibilites, what could be so wrong- what happened shocked her.

"I'm so sorry Seth, Summer but i just have to go, Ryan called me and said there was an emergency and I have to rush home I am so sorry" Olivia shouts as she rushed out her bags in hand. Leaving Seth and Summer with a confused looks on their faces.

"Omg who is going to fill in!" Summer wailed looking at her wits end.

"No Seth, don;t look at me that way. . . Seth knock it off"

An hour later it was Summer herself that was sitting in the Stylist tent, behind the divider changing her clothes as Seth shouted instructions to her.

"Okay Summ, we will be shooting the dancing scene tonight and do the rest tommerow, so basically we will be dancing, closely and sexily, which i think we can manage, and then I am going to well propose and we walk down the beach holding hands, can you manage that?"

Summer walks out from behind the divider and scoffs at him. "Of course I can Seth who do you think your talking to MArissa?" But SEth wasn't listening to her words, he couldn't take his eyse off her. She was dressed in a clingy sheer lacy dress, it was 50's style, but young and sexy enough to connect with a young market. Her hair was down and curled slightly, she wore little make up, but positivly glowed.

"Wow Summer you look. . . wow" Seth said his heart racing. Summer smiled at the effect she had on him, and walked out of the tent.

"COme on Seth, let's get the show on the road"

It took a little longer than they both expected, it was more diffucult than it sounded to be so sexy and romantic with about 25 crew members staring at you. After the 6th cut the director pulled them aside.

"Okay guys, I just need more passion, I want you Seth to look at her, like she is the love of your life, that when your not touching her your soul is dying, that can't live a second without her. Summer this is the man of your dreams, you have a feeling he is gonna propose, but you are just so in love you can't take your eyes off of him, you can't breath with out him- Okay now go?" He said walking back to his seat, not realizing how truthful his statement just was.

Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, as he delicately placed his hands on her waist, the music slowly began to play, since they still hadn't decided on the commerical song they were just playing romantic music, and over dubbing it for the final version. This time it was "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Jem, after a few moments Summer tightened her grip and slowly leaned in towards Seth, resting her head on his chest, she breathed in his familiar scent, in her mind she couldn't help but think of that night, after the Valentines Dance, where they danced teh night away in Seth's room, that was the night she began to fall for Seth.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Love Me All The Time _

_Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Love You _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Pulled Me Out Of Time _

_And Hung Me On A Line _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You _

Seth couldn't breathe, he was just so close to her. It felt so right, he tightened his arms around her waist, and just felt so happy so in love. He remembered the night is life really changed forever, that night on his grandpa's boat. Everyone else would remember that Julie and his grandpa's relationship was revealed, but in Seth heart the night would just be remembered by Summer saying "I like Seth Cohen" and then threatening to kill him. It was just so amazing even if it did sound stupid later.

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe I'm A Lonely Girl_

_Who's In The Middle Of Something _

_That She Doesn't Really Understand _

_Maybe I'm A Girl And Maybe You're The Only Man_

_Who Could Ever Help Me _

_Baby Won't You Help Me Understand_

Summer raised up her head and looked deep into Seth eye's they were so full of love, she loved his eyes, they were like a window to his soul. Later she wouldn't be able to remember who made the first move, their lips just found eachother, it started so soft, and loving, it brought tears to her eyes how sweet he was. She deepened the kiss, transforming the innocent kiss into an elecrtifying passionate kiss. She could hear the director screaming Cut, and other obscenities, but it didn't matter, the only thing was that once again she was kissing Seth Cohen, and after so many years it still felt right.

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You're With Me All The Time _

_Maybe I'm Afraid Of The Way I Leave You _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way You Help Me Sing My Song _

_Right Me When I'm Wrong _

_Maybe I'm Amazed At The Way I Really Need You _

_**Okay guys I was hoping this would come off sexier but i did my best. In case you were confused Ryan had called Olivia but she never go the message, so when she checked her voicemail during the break she got the message about the plan and left abruptly. I really liked Somebody's Dark Angel's idea about having Olivia in it and Summer get jealous which is why I had Olivia in the sexy photo shoot, but I wanted Seth and Summer to dance and relieve memories, so they are kissing now- what's gonna happen next? Please review- I also don't mind more slogans and song suggestions I plan on showing the completed commercial with slogan and music later in a few chapters, to help a certian Californian to decide what to do so I want it to be good- please review. . .**_

_**watching an endless Infomercials or listening to a long lecture?**_

_**Pink or green?**_

_**Glue or tape?**_

_**Koala v Panda v regular bear**_


	9. Discoveries

"RYAN ATWOOD ARE YOU JOKING ME!" Marissa screamed at him, her cheeks begining to turn red, she looked cute when's she's angry Ryan thought, of course I wouldn;t tell her that now, she wasn't too happy with him now.

"How am I supposed to know that she wouldn't check her voicemail!" He said defensivly, he did his job, he left a voicemail saying that Marissa and Ryan where scheming to get them back together and to not come to Tahiti, he didn't see how it was his fault that Olivia didn't check her voicemail.

"Hey that Sam guy gave me alot of hassle but I got the job done!" Marissa says flopping down on the couch next to Ryan, she was slowly realizing that she didn't really have a case against Ryan, it wasn't really his fault.

"you know what Marissa, We never fought like this when we dated, that was always Seth and Summer's job" Ryan said with a laugh,

"Yeah I guess we never did fight did we, probably because you followed directions, even when you were throwing punches right and left you managed to get the job done-" Ryan silenced her with a gentle kiss. Pulling away to leave a shocked Marissa. who sat there for a moment, before she passionately kissed Ryan. . . maybe he could get a certain job done

sdlkfhadfh**PageBreak**dlkfhaohf

Olivia arrived at John Wayne airport feeling like a total fool, Ryan and Marissa had gone to all this trouble scheming to get Seth and Summer back together and she ruins it! She knew how important Summer was to Seth. Olivia couldn't count the hours that she had sat with Seth, and listened to him moan about Summer.

About the time they danced in his room to Ryan Adams, the fish sex, the time they redecorated Marissa's room, how he ran away and how hurt she was. Secretly Olivia was jealous. . so jealous she wished a guy loved her half as much as he loved Summer. Sure they always told her that they loved her, but she could tell they were just trying to get down her pants. . . usually it worked.

Her boyfriend she had now was great, he was gorgeous with his blond hair and green eyes, they always got looks when they were together, they made a very beautiful couple. He was an engineer, and she always tried to talk him up when she was around Seth but truthfully Olivia knew that their relationship was just about sex. Almost on cue her cell phone began to ring. . . it was him.

"Hey baby"

"Hey livvie, just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight"

"Sure, I'll see you in about an hour. . . and Robert I love you" but it was too late, he had already clicked the phone i her ear, ending the conversation.

**what! Summer's robert- HELL YESS! lol twist! I actually just wanted to put some space between this and my next chap, and SDA suggested Ryan and Marissa drama which this really wasnt but they are kinda together now- or are they? lol major SS soon, like tommerow, I post these two together cuz this was so short. Get ready for tommerow it should be good lol R& R**

**Laura Bush or Hillary Rodham Clinton**

**Choclate cake or yellow cake**

**poodles or golden retrivers.**

**Kenzie: I'm gonna have to go with Laura she's adorable, I am not a major fan of cake, I am a pie person lol apple is one of my favies! I would looove a little mini poodle and damn that britney spears I love that her dog's name is Bit BIt and if i did that they would think I'm a copy catter!**

**Is anyone from a country other than the US cuz that would be cool. . .**


	10. You were Mine

Seth pulled away from the kiss, Summer opened her eyes and looked into his, she saw confusion, and sadness in his chocolate brown eyes. She gave him a hopeful look, she wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to kiss him so bad, she leaned forward slightly, slowly moving towards Seth's lips, he spoke as she was mere centimeters away.

"Summer I can't do this" he softly says, his voice barely above a whisper, Summer shuts her eyes tightly holding back the tears, "God Summ, you know I want to. . . but i just can't do that to her" his voice was cracking with emotion, Summer couldn't hate him, sure she was gonna try real hard. But how can you get angry at the man your cheating on your boyfriend with, because he didn't want to hurt his girlfriend. But boy was Summer gonna try.

"What the hell is going on here" The director says approaching, " I mean yeah that looks great, but you have to propose, here let's try again" he said heading back to his chair.

"NO" Summer shouts surprising all, "I can't work with him, I refuse to, I am not an actress and should not be forced to do so" She says stomping past both of the bewildered men to a nearby chair. She expected them to show a little emotion, but Seth just stared on with a blank look, the director shrugged, and looked around for a minute before pointing to a short brown haired girl and saying.

"Shanna come here and fill in" The girl look excited, she was ushered into the styling tent for a quick costume change as Summer sat fuming her arms crossed over chest. First she isn't good enough for Seth and now not good enough for her own damn commercial. She did notice with a sense of satisfaction that Seth was staring at her a sad look on his cute, freckled adorable, err stupid stupid face. Summer smirked and pulled out her cell phone, pressing the speed dial for her _boyfriend_. A out of breath Robert answered.

"Hey baby- It's me" Summer said brightly, her smile widening as she saw the hurt look on Seth's face, good she thought, I'm gonna hurt you just like you hurt me. She thought with an evil twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Oh hey, how is everything going" He asks, as you hear sheets ruffeling, you think you hear a voice in the background.

"Oh it's going okay, but is someone over?" She asks trying to keep the suspicion from her voice.

"No, must have been the T.V, but hey when do you get back" He asks as you hear him walking into another room, it must be the kitchen you conclude as you hear him open the fridge.

"I get back on Sunday, early in the morning"

"Well would you wanna do lunch or will that not give you enough time to recoop?" he asks, as you hear glass being set down.

"Oh baby that's sweet of you, but lunch would be great" Hamming it up for Seth, you notice that Shanna was walking over from the tent, she was wearing a nearly identically dress, and her hair was so close to yours, you could have been twins except for her bright green eyes.

"but I have to go baby- I love you" your eyes lock with Seth's as you speak, but his expression was now blank and stoic.

"you too, call me when you plane comes in" he says and you hear the phone click in your ear.

"Okay guys, so why don't you just kiss, and then break apart after a couple minutes and Seth go down to propose, you hug maybe another kiss, and then walk down the beach holding hands" The director says through the bull horn.

Seth and the girl begin to dance, the Dixie Chicks song "You were Mine" began to play over the speakers. Summer's heart began to pace, there seemed to be no space between them, the girl looked up into his eyes, and she gave him a bright smile, Seth smiled back his dimples flashing. That's when he leaned in, and when things began to run in slow-mo for Summer, here he was the man that she wanted so bad, that she . . . well that she loved, kissing this other girl. Summer's heart stopped as they lips made contact.

_I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go_

_Even Though You've Found A New Love_

_And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of_

_I Can Find A Reason To Hang On_

_What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven_

_Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone_

It began so soft, and things began to heat up, his hands run up her back and his fingers ran through her hair, her small hands remained on his back, and they slowly pulled apart, Seth gave her another smile, before dropping to one knee, and pulling a ring box out of his pocket, he opened it and hesitantly looked up, Shanna let out a small squel before wrapping her small arms around Seth, knocking him to the sand, She kissed him hard, and from Summer's point of view, he kissed her right back. Her heart nearly broke in two.

_Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night_

_And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name_

_What Right Does She Have To Take You Away_

_When For So Long, You Were Mine_

From the corner of his eye Seth saw Summer, and got a sick sense of pleasure from it all. Yeah he loved her, and he knew she was hurt, but he couldn't do that to Paris, he would never _really _cheat on anyone, even if he didn't care about her. That's just not the type of guy he was. If he was that sort of skeezy guy, he would have definately gone for Summer, the feeling of kissing her again was indescribable, but the words "damn good" came to mind. And then she flaunted her boyfriend, calling him baby, and giving cute little laughs- it killed Seth. The mean glint in her eye when she told him 'i love you' killed part of Seth.

He hated himself for doing this to Summer, he doubted that they would get together now, no matter how much he wanted to. But he still cared about her so much, loved her so much. He pulled away from Shanna's kiss- which didn't even compare to Summer's. They slowly got up, and he slipped the gigantor diamond on her finger, before grabbing her hand, and slowly walking down the beach. Seth released a sigh of relief as the director yelled cut, finally he go could home, and drown his sorrow with Mt. dew and video games- he could never really handle his alcohol.

He looked for Summer,but she was no where to be found

dlfkhsaf**PageBreak**ldahfdsofh

Olivia laid next to Robert in bed, she turned on her side and just looked at him with a smile on her face. Her fingers ran up his arm.

"Baby, that was amazing- I love you" She says with a small smile. He smiles, but his interupted by the ringing of his cell phone, he probably would have said it back this time, Olivia thought to herself.

"Oh hey, how is everything going" He says, Olivia shifts in bed and whispers "who is it?" He shoots her an angry look, and walks out of the room, grabbing a sheet around his waist as he walks over to the kitchen saying

"No, must have been the T.V, but hey when do you get back"

He walks back a couple minutes later, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and two glasses of champagne, he gives her a wink before saying into his cell phone

"you too, call me when you plane comes in"and clicks it shut, he smiles at Olivia, and gives her a kiss on the cheek as he sits next to her on the bed.

"So who was that" Olivia asks suspiciously taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Oh just a guy from the office" he says taking a sip of champagne.

"What were you saying about the T.V" She asks confused.

"Oh he was just saying he had a weird dream, and I was saying it was probably just the T.V, you know some scary show or something" Olivia gives him a big smile, satisfied with his answer.

"SO where were we" Robert says leaning towards her.

_I do not own the OC, just this story and these characters I made up._

_**Sigh, I guess you were right in your Review Somebody's Dark Angel- but I'm still bummed. I wanted to just jump to it so bad! but this is probably better in the long run. Lol I hope you all liked this chapter even if it wasn't what you were expecting. Btw Olivia DOES NOT KNOW that Robert has another girlfriend- it sounded like some of you were confused. Please REview the chap and answer the questions- kenzie**_

_**Season 1 OC or Season 2?**_

_**Kirsten or Julie?**_

_**Sandy or Jimmy?**_

_**Kenzie: Season 1 for sure, while i refuse to watch the last 2 episodes I practically wear about my SEason 1 dvds. Everything in it is classic! I know I'm supposed to like Kirsten better but I'm still pissed about the Carter thing, and the alcholic thing- but i want to like her I really do- Julie is just plain awesome she's a bitch and I loooove it. Sandy no contest- I mean Jimmy is okay, but there is no question that I love Sandy- and i'm not afraid to admit that Peter Gallagher is a handsome older man. **_

_**It is so awesome that a few of you are from different countries! I freaking love it! **_


	11. Visitors

_sorry it's kinda short! read author notes._

Summer wrapped her arm around her small shivering body, maybe she should have grabbed a jacket before she left. But she couldn't stand to stay there a second longer, walking Seth and that slut. She knew that . . umm Shanna really wasn't at fault but she didn't feel like thinking rationally. As she walked down the beach, a million thoughts spun in Summer's head. The main question being why.

Why was she so jealous?

Why did Olivia leave so quickly?

Why was she still in love with Seth Cohen?

She had a loving boyfriend, they had been together nearly 5 years, Summer was sure he was going to propose any day, but the thought no longer excited Summer. Maybe she wasn't ready to be married, the first chance she got her tongue was down the throat of her ex. Not that that was a bag thing per se, but definately not fair to Robert. Summer was detirmined to make it up to him, maybe a nice dinner, some sexy lingerie, she would figure it out some how.

Summer also had a feeling that something fishy was going on. with olivia leaving so suddenly, and that actor guy never showing up. Olivia seemed like such an amazing person, she should really call her sometime when she gets back to town, maybe they could dinner, she Robert, and Olivia and her boyfriend- but that might be awkward Summer thought shaking her head no.

Sometimes she got jealous of her, Olivia that is, she was still so close to Seth, they were practically best friends, even after their little break up. It wasn't hard to figure out why she was in love with Seth, everytime he smiled her heart skipped a beat, even the way he said her name made her light headed. He was just so sweet, and funny and charming. If Summer were to write down every trait she wanted in a man, Seth would probably qualify for 95 percent.

Little did she know he was asking himself the same questions as he walked down a lonely strip of the beach. He had Paris, and after 3 years, he questioned why he was still with her, and now the Summer debacle just confused everything. Sure he loved Paris, he loved her eyes, and how she was so passionate about helping people. But Paris didn't make his heart race and his palms sweat like Summer did. For some reason whenever she was around he felt like the comic book loving geek that couldn't talk to girls. But oh how Seth wanted to be with this girl, but it wasn't in the cards, he had a girl and she had a boyfriend, it obviously wasn't meant to be.

He smiled as he thought of Olivia, she must have heard soo many stories about Summer, the fat squirrel, the wonder woman costume, almost every aspect of their relationsip. Seth would never admit it you know because of his manly man reputation, but when he told her about the break up. . . he well. . he cried. And not like quiet weeping because that would have been fine. It could be better classified as hysterical sobbing. And that was the last time he cried, or showed any real emotion about Summer.

It was like some sort of cheesy movie, because just then, he came across Summer, sitting down, her feet buried deep in the sand, he nose crunched up deep in thought. Seth just silently sat next to her, Summer didn't even look at him, but reached for his hand, and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence, the questions running rampant through their brains gone, it didn't matter now- all that mattered was Seth, Summer and the waves crashing on the sand.

Summer closed her eyes, and pretended that she and Seth were sitting in the sand after a long romantic evening- he had made her a sweet dinner. It tasted like crap but she gushed about how amazing it was. The smile on his face was worth eating the burnt linguini. Afterwards they had gone to ice cream and walked along the beach, sharing their thoughts and discussing something important and educated like the dali lama, or baseball. They sat down,and watched the waves, not talking just enjoying eachother. Summer opened her eyes and sighed, if only it were true, she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry" Seth whispered, kissing Summer on the top of her head. She gave him a small smile.

"don't be Seth" She didn't feel like talking or thinking, she just wanted to sit, and watch, and hold Seth's hand. He must have sensed her mood because he just remained silent, his thumb rubbing her hand softly. To any passerby they looked like a happy couple, stopping to watch the night sky. A shooting star flew by, both Seth and Summer tightly closed their eyes and made a wish. Seth opened his eyes, and sighed, he doubt his wish would come true- but there was always a chance.

"Surprise!" they turn to see a pretty girl, wearing a short denim skirt, and a black lacy top, black stilettos with ribbon winding up her tan legs. Her golden brown hair was in big waves, her bright blue eyes popping against her dark eye make up. The freckles across her nose brought a sweet twist to the femme fatale look she was rocking. Summer dreaded the words that came out of Seth's mouth.

"PARIS!"

_I do not own the OC just this story and the characters that I made up._

_**Okay that was a shocker Paris in Tahiti! WHAAT? Lol and there was some slight confusion, Olivia was in the photo shoot so she will be in the ad, and Summer and Shanna will split the time in the video. I still need a slogan and song. lol katydid I read your review when you suggest "I'll Be" AND IT WAS PLAYING ON MY ITUNES! CRAZY! lol so if you have any ideas about that or how you want Summer to find out about Olivia and Robert. I;ve heard alot about you guys not wanting Olivia/Summer drama is that still right? Okay please review I know it was short but I'm banned from the computer so I've had to only update at like 1 in the morning but the ban is off tommerow yay! so please review and let me know.**_

_**Okay most important question yet- what is your favorite episode either season and why.**_

_**KENZIE: Okay my fav is "The Nana" from season 1. It has everything comedy romance drama. I love the nana (actress) and i love how everyone is together- I also love Seth talking about Sandy being in a gang and how cute he is when he talks Yiddish. lol plus I love Summer trying to please the Nana- I LOVE IT ALL! lol my second fav is the Telenovella and he stands on the coffee cart! I wanted to die! **_

_**I REFUSE TO WATCH THE LAST TWO BECAUSE I CANT STAND THAT SETH AND RYAN LEAVE! **_


	12. Just Paris

Paris sat there shivering in the cold breeze, maybe coming here was a huge mistake, she thought to herself. But she would do anything if it meant not losing Seth. Paris was in a very low spot in her life when she met him at NYU, and he seemed to make everything just so much brighter. His laugh and smile, warmed her heart, he taught her how to love again. She noticed the spark was starting to die out a few weeks ago, and was desperate to re-ignite it.

When she was a little girl, growing up in a small town in the outskirts of London, her mother working long hours as a tour guide, back then Paris believed in love, believed that a knight would come and rescue her from her dank and lonely existence. And he did come, his name was Andrew, and he was the love of her life. his copper head hair and freckles, made all the girls swoon, they thought he was Prince Harry's secret twin, but Paris loved him for his personality, his wit.

She met him at a bus stop when she was 16, she was wearing her uniform that she was forced to wear at the fish n' chips shop at which she worked. He looked so handsome that she couldn't help but give him a small smile, Andrew was captivated and started a conversation, being so shy she didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because he was already in love. They saw each other more and more, he called her often, their conversations lasting deep into the night. She was 18 when he proposed, he was just a year older, but had a promising career working in his father's shop which he would own one day, it was Andrew's pride and joy, taking over the family buisness.

Paris kicked herself nearly everyday for not seeing it coming. They were just too happy, everything was too perfect. Something was bound to ruin their love. She just wished she didn't have to witness it. It was a rainy night, as it often was in London, and Paris was waiting at 'their bus stop', Andrew was going to meet her and they were just going to ride and ride, watching all the interesting people, quietly whispering about their secret lives as spies, or struggling actors or even circus performers. They loved to do that.

Her face brightened as she spotted him walking on the other side of the street, he waved at her and blew her a kiss. That's when things went downhill- fast. She thought through all the possibilities a thousand times, what if Andrew had walked a little faster, what if they robbed the store just 5 minutes later, what if they hadn't pulled the trigger. The one thing that Paris would never be able to shake from her brain, was the look on his face when the bullet ripped into his back as he was crossing the street, his bright blue eyes bulged, a shocked expression crossed his now deathly pale face he crumpled to the ground. Paris ran as fast as she could, and kneeled by his side, she cradled his head in her hands, tears ran down her face.

"Baby please don't leave me- I can't live without you I love you" Paris cried over and over again. Andrew looked into her eyes one last time before whispering, so softly she barely heard it.

"I love you" And he took his last breath. Paris's heart died that night, she was never able to forgive herself, any way she looked at it it was her fault. If only's ran through her head endlessly. Paris changed, she grew cynical, bitter, out spoken and very difficult to live with. Gone was the sweet, shy girl that loved to people watch and lie in bed all day with Andrew, eating stale popcorn and talking about their future. Every where she looked she saw Andrew, the place they first met, the park where they first had kissed, the restaurant where he proposed, the house they planned to rent, the place he died. She couldn't stand to live their a second longer, and one night just packed her bags and left.

Her high marks in high school and stacks of recomendations could get her in any school she wished, but she chose New York University, she chose her major randomly, it's not like it would matter, nothing mattered anymore. Her finger landed on Film Production. She was also assigned a dorm and a roommate. Her name was Olivia, she was so bubbly and happy all the time- it just made Paris want to die, but she didn't die that would have just made things easier. She grew to love Olivia, like everyone that met her eventually did, it was hard to dislike the girl.

That's how she met Seth. When she first saw him, he was on thier couch, laughing with Olivia as they watched some t.v. show. Paris was taken aback, his curly brown hair, and easy laugh appealed to her, she immediatley felt guilty, she couldn't do that to Andrew, he had only been de.. ... he had only been gone a year and half. But Seth Cohen brought her icy heart back to life. She loved him, it didn't hold a candle to her love for Andrew, but nothing ever did. She tried so hard to make Seth like her, she buried herself in her film, she read up on the most controversial topics she could find, and made edgy short films about it. She figured no one could really hate her for trying. The real Paris wouldn't dream of doing anything like this, but the real Paris died, a long time ago, in a London street alongside her fiance.

At first, she and Seth were inseperable, they would go to Chinatown and eat the food hot off the griddle. They would go to Central Park and pretend like they were blind. One of Seth's favorite things to do was have Paris prank call people, her accent just made everything soo much funnier to him, people tended to believe her more too. They talked about everything, he mentioned Summer, not in much detail, just that she broke his heart right before he left for NYC, she told him about Andrew, but just that she had a fiance, saying he was . . . gone would make it seem too real, which she was not ready for.

She followed Seth to California, they all did, she and Olivia and well Ryan kinda had to since he also lived there. None of them could really function without Seth nearby, but no one could really admit it. For Paris, Seth was the link to her survival, while their love was growing platonic, it was comfortable to her, she felt safe with him. And that's why she was terrified, she saw the look in his eyes that night at the coffee shop, that girl was his Andrew, she was jealous, if she couldn't have her soulmate, Seth shouldn't either.

She realized that was stupid and silly and selfish, but truthfully she don't think she could stand Seth leaving her, like everyone else she loved did. So here she was competing for Seth, in a fight she was sure she would lose, but it never hurt to try. She went shopping before she left, she didn't know much about this Summer character, but she saw her designer clothes, and her perfect hair and make up, she saw Seth reaction, and knew she would have to bring her "a" game.

She didn't want to be left alone again, she couldn't be left alone again.

"Hey A- Seth" Paris said catching herself before she misspoke. She hobbled through the sand, not yet accustomed to her stiletto heel, as he stood up, looking confused, with an enraged looking Summer, Paris wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you" she whispered her hands shaking.

_I do not own the OC just this story and the characters that I made up._

_**Okay, I knew you weren't expecting a chap about Paris, but I kinda want you to like her, I know she seems unlikable on the outside, but she is just scared and heartbroken. I hope I portrayed her right, I just wanted you to know both of the women in Seth's life and how hard his choice will be. Please Review and tell me what you think about the new revelations.**_

_**If you had to live on a dessert island (where you had plenty of food and water) and you could bring one thing what would it be and why?**_

_**Kenzie: I would bring my best friend, or a boy, who I don't know yet . . . lol. Because then I would have someone to talk to, and listen to and everything would be so much more fun. lol my questions get weirder and wierder I know**_

**Sarcastic- your review made me smile i loved it! lol**


	13. Olivia knows

Seth was taken aback by Paris's action, she was never the mushy type. She pulled away, sadness and fear in her eyes, she tried to hide it with a big smile, but Seth could still see it. He rubbed her shoulder gently hoping that she was okay, even though they didn't have the most normal of relationships, he still cared about her, he didn't want to see her hurt.

Summer eyed their interactions, feeling a pang of jealousy of Seth rubbing her arm, she wanted her arm to be rubbed, she wanted to be hugged, she just wanted his touch, she lowered her eyes to the sand, she couldn't bear to watch another second.

"Oi, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Paris" she says in a cute british accent and stuck her hand out. Summer eyed it a moment before gently shaking her hand.

"I'm Summer. . ." she trails off, what was she supposed to say 'oh by the way I'm in love with your boyfriend, have a nice visit'. Paris smiled she was either oblivious to the tension or she knew how to play the game.

"So Riss, what are you doing in Tahiti" Seth asks, kinda upset that she had to come to this spot of all places, it was supposed to be his and Summers. Just theirs. She smiled at him, while she reached over to hold his hand, as they all started to walk up the beach.

"Well, I just missed you. . . and Olivia came back, and just went straight over to Rob's, the apartment was just so quiet I couldn't stand it" she says clearly inheriting Seth habit of rambling. "But I'm kinda hungry, why don't we all go for a bite" she says gesturing to a small cafe on the boardwalk. No one really says anything for a moment, they just walk into the restaurant, and sit at a round table.

"So . . . Paris your from London right?" Summer says trying to fill the silence.

"Well from right outside of London, a town called Ilford" she says her eyes dropping to the table at the memories.

"Excuse me, did you say you were from Ilford" they hear in a deep british voice.They all turn to see a taller man with black hair and bright green eyes, he had a muscular build and was very handsome.

"Yes I am" Paris says looking surprised.

"So am I, my name is Jesse Kirkpatrick, you look really familiar, do we know eachother." He says looking at Paris with interest.

"Oh my, I do remember you, my name is Paris Collins, i think we went to the same grade school" she says with a laugh. Summer noticed the spark and an idea popped into her sneaky brain.

"Jesse, I'm Summer, and this is Seth, why don't you join us" She says motioning to the empty chair, Jesse smiles and sits down.

"Paris Collins, boy have you grown since I've last seen you" he says his hand resting on her elbow, which Seth also took note of, a feeling of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Paris smiles at him at Jesse, not even noticing Seth's hand tightning into a fist, but Summer sure did and she was begining to feel her plan may backfire.

"I think I'm going to go freshen up, If the waitress comes while I'm gone just order me a turkey sandwich and a lemonaide" she says with a smile in Jesse's direction before she headed to the bathroom, both men turned and watched her leave. Summer definatley began to see the holes in her plan.

"So, _Jesse_ you knew Paris back in the day." Seth asks a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh yeah, it's a real shame about why she had to leave" he says his voice growing somber, Summer's heart rose, maybe there was a secret baby, or a criminal record, Seth's precious little Paris had some skeletons in her closet and she Summer was gonna throw open the door on that little tramp, she thought with a smile.

"Oh how do you mean" she asks, sounding as innocent as she could.

"You don't know? wow, but I guess she dosn't like to talk about it much" This sparked Seth's interest, what was Paris hiding, part of him hoped it was something horrendous that would justify a break up.

"I guess not, what happened" he asked leaning forward in interest. Jesse looked hesitant but began to tell the story of Paris' departure.

"Well we had been going to school together nearly all our lives right, and Paris was so shy, she never really spoke up in class or anything, but that all changed when she met Andrew, i think they met on like a bus stop on their way to work, I guess it was love at first sight. All of a sudden she smiled more raised her hand in class, made friends. She was always the loner without many friends, Andrew was popular, it was an unlikely combination, but they loved eachother more than anything, it was obvious to everyone" Jesse takes a break and takes a sip of the coffee the waitress had brought.

"They got engaged right after her graduation, they planned a big wedding, and had already found a house to buy and everything, they were so happy, she practically floated on a cloud all the time. But one night on his way to meet Paris, he got in the middle of a robbery, they shot him in the back as he was crossing the street, Paris saw everything, he died in the cold wet street in her arms, it was about a month an a half before the wedding. SHe stopped talking, grew mean it was horrible, one day she just got fed up, she was being chased by the ghost of their memories and left town one day" he says looking serious.

Seth was shocked, he knew that she had a fiance, but this explained everything,her cynical attitude about marriage, how she never talked about her childhood. This changed everything, he didn't know if he could just dump her now, she had already suffered so much.

Summer was definatly doubting her plan now, she saw the look on Seth's face, he was in complete shock, but then again so was Summer, she had no idea. The story sounded so much like hers and Seth, she didn't know what she would do if Seth died suddenly right in front of her. She wouldn't be able to function, Paris was so strong, so very strong. Summer had a newfound respect for her, she most definately had some harder competition now.

Paris returned to the table, surprised about how fast the mood changed, she had no idea what was going on, but just sat down, and took a sip of the lemonade her friends had ordered for her.

"I should be going, I have some friends waiting at the room, but Paris we should definatly meet up while we're here catch up on old times." Jesse said getting up from his chair.

"Actually I was thinking about heading in too, I'm exhausted from the flight, you don't mind do you Seth" she says adressing Seth for the first time they were in the cafe. He just shook his head no, and tried to give her a smile, but in reality it just looked like more of a grimace. As Paris left, Summer saw Seth's body relax. He looked over at her.

"Sorry Summ, I didn't know she was gonna come" He said feeling both guilty and embaressed at her little surprise.

"It's okay Seth, you don't have to explain your girlfriend coming to visit you it's no big deal" Summer said with a small laugh, but she really felt kinda touched that he apologized, maybe her plan didn't totally screw her over.

"Well I'm still sorry" Seth says softly, and Summer couldn't help but smile, the smile was soon wiped from her face.

"You know when we get back we should all do dinner, you me ryan marissa, robert, paris, maybe even olivia and her boyfriend" Seth says hopefully.

"Yeah that uhh. . . sounds great" Summer said with a dead voice, how awkward would that be, she Seth and Robert! But she couldn't just stop seeing Seth.

"I know it would be weird Summ, but I don't want to stop seeing you, talking to you all the time" he says sweetly as he reaches across the table and holds her hand.

"Seth I missed you" Summer said softly.

"I missed you too, . . . I miss us" Seth says rubbing his thumb slowly over her small hand. She smiled at him.

"I do too" Maybe, maybe this could happen she thought with a smile.

_I do not own the OC just this story and the characters I made up._

_**I really don't like this chap at all, not sure if I'm going to even update it. But I kinda wanted to introduce a love interest for Paris, and kinda add a little tougher choice for Seth, I also think the whole Paris mentioning Robert was pretty damn slick of me. HA, I still need a slogan and a situation but i found a song thank god- it's funny that this story was originally just gonna be like 12 chaps, well not any more I don't think we're close- you don't have to review- I wouldn't if I were you reading this crap ass chap.**_

_**If you could visit one country which one would it be?**_

_**Oliver or Luke?**_

_**DJ (the pool guy) or Alex (the bi bartender)**_

_**Kenzie: I can't chose just one- I would want to tour the world and meet all sorts of interesting people. I must say I actually like Luke, he means well, and he is pretty cool, sleeping with her mom- ha he's also classy. And I don't like either but if I had to chose I would say DJ, because he didn't have anything to do with Seth and Summer and ruining things! lol **_


	14. This time she really knows!

Seth sat in the parking lot of the hotel, on the hood of his rental car. He and Summer had taken their time finishing their meal, the conversation was light, but had an underlying tension, and now as he sat waiting he felt kinda relieved that he was by himself for a while. He half expected Paris to be here waiting for him, angry that he had forgotten to give her a key, but she wasn't. He asked the man at the front desk and he had no idea, he had not seen hide or hair of Paris Collins.

So here he was waiting, and thinking. He heard about a Death Cab Reunion Tour, he was wondering if Olivia might want to go with him, he felt kinda bad, he hadn't talked to her , really talked in a couple weeks, Summer had consumed his thoughts completely. But then again, thats how it's always been, and probably always will be. He still felt quilty thought, which has been pracitcally the only emotion he's felt the whole trip. First he was guilty that he kissed Summ, guilty that he enjoyed it. He felt guilty that he hated that his girlfriend that was here, guilty that he had been ignoring Olivia, and now he was guilty that he wasn't thinking at the latest debacle he was in.

Summer or Paris.

Paris was nice, more so when they were alone together. She was funny and hot, they shared allot of the same interests. She got along with his dad, and Ryan and Olivia. His mom never really liked her. Plus this whole discovery about Paris' and her old life added a whole new twist, she had already experienced so much pain in her short life, more than anyone should ever see, he couldn't bear to see her hurt anymore than she already has. But then there was Summer.

Jesus . . . Summer. He smiled as he remembered how he had to make this decision so many years ago with Anna, and Summer. How on Thanksgiving when he talked about it with his dad, the only way they could describe Summer is that she was "Summer" that was the only way to describe her. Of course he could well describe her pretty good too, she was gorgeous and sexy, with her dark hair that always looked bed tossled and her soft lips, and her eyes, oh her eyes, Seth couldn't even begin to describe her body, well not now at least, his girlfriend could come any minute and that would just be awkward.

sdkfjsdjfdg**PageBreak**ldkfsi

Meanwhile Olivia sat in Newport, it was about midnight, and Robert had gotten a call on his cellphone, and left quickly. He's done that before, so it wasn't new to Olivia, she just sat in his big bed, she had put her underwear back on, but that was it. She clicked through the thousands of channels on cable, of course nothing was on, except for infomercials and Lifetime movies, Olivia usually went for the dramatic yet predictable movies, but she just wasn't in the mood tonight.

A noise on Robert's computer brought her back to reality, she hated to be a nosy girlfriend, but she couldn't help it, and it's not like he would ever find out, so she quickly walked over to his computer, and saw he had gotten a new email, it was from _RobertsS55_ she shrugged it was probably from one of his boring engineer friends, not like she ever met them, at the last Christmas Party thrown by his firm, he didn't want her to go, he said that his co-workers would just get jealous. But she was wondering what was so goddamn important that this other Robert was emailing him at 12:15 she thought as she looked at her watch. She wasn't expecting that the email would change her life as dramatically as it did, and didn't hesitate as she clicked on the email.

_Robert,_

_Sorry this came in soo late, but we had some problems on the set, and then I was famished so I grabbed a bite to eat with my . . my partner. You won't believe it your dating an actress! The original Actress left in the middle she had some sort of emergency so I got to fill in. You would like the girl she's gorgeous and allot of fun, maybe when I get back we can all get together. I just wanted to tell you that I'm all tucked in for the night, and that I love you. See you when I get back._

_-Summer_

Olivia's jaw hit the floor, literally she fell out of her chair. she was shocked, this couldn't be Summer, as in Summer Roberts Seth's ex. She just had to find out, and ran through his drawers, it was all just socks, and tees, until the very bottom where she found a small photo album, she opened up to see picutes of Summer and Robert dancing at a wedding, laughing at a some college frat party. Smiling as he graduated,and another of her graduation. Pictures of them kissing even, on the very last page she found a note sprawled in neat handwriting that she assumed was Summer's.

_R_

_I'm so glad I met you, you have made me soo much happier, than I've been in a long time. I hope that we can be this happy together for a long time, I love you soo much baby, always remember that._

_S_

Olivia felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toliet before throwing up her dinner, tears ran down her face as she finished, she ran over to the phone and dialed Seth's cell phone, she just prayed to god he would answer.

"Paris?" Seth answered the phone on the first ring.

"No. . . It's me. . . Olivia" She spat out between sobs.

"Omg what's wrong are you okay?" Seth asked genuinely concerned. Olivia collects herself for a moment before answering.

"Well I'm at Robert's right. . . and his computer made some weird noise. . . I went to check it and it was . . . and email from Summer"

"Why would Summer email your boyfriend?" Seth wondered aloud.

"Seth don't you get it. . . My Robert is her Robert" she wails as more angry tears roll down her cheek.

"Oh My God" Seth said softly, what the hell was going to happen now.

_I don not own the OC, just this story and the characters I made up._

_**I know I screwed up big time with the chapter title, I get all confused cuz I wrote this chap and the last one at the same time so i just got all messed up! lol okay I have the song choice narrowed down to two, one song sounds really great but the lyrics don't match what I'm trying to say, the other has the best lyrics but dosn't sound good at all. . . which would you rather have. . . let me know.Loving the reviews keep it up.**_

_**Seth Summer drama season 1 or Seth Summer drama season 2?**_

_**RM drama same question.**_

_**Kenzie: Seth and Summer season 1, they seemed together more, and genuinely happier. RM season 2 even though I hate Lindsey with a passion. Lol so basically I wanted them together so bad cuz I hated all the other options.**_


	15. A Nice Long Chat

"Omigod does she know too? She must think I am a total slut!" Olivia wailed in a panicked voice. Under normal circumstances she was as cool as a cucumber, but when once she thought someone was mad at her, the thought would eat away at her brain, sending her into a breakdown.

"No I seriously doubt it- two words Olivia, rage blackouts, if she knew you would definitelyknow. . . Oh God this is so fucked up, let me call you back tomorrow morning, I'll figure something out." Seth said said in a weary tone, today had been such an action-packed dramatic day it was hard to believe it was real.

"Are. . . Are you going to tell her?" Olivia asked, her voice growing quiet.

"I'm not sure yet," Seth said closing his eyes, his left hand slowly rubbed his temple, attempting to soothe the headache that now ravaged his tired brain.

"Seth?. . . . Thank you, you're the only one I can trust now. . . I love you." she said in a soft voice.

"I love you too doll, I'll call you later," he said as he clicked his phone shut. So many thoughts were running through his mind. . . Summer. . . Robert and Olivia. . . and where the hell was Paris? As if on cue, Paris slowly walked up into the parking lot, a smile on her face, and her shoes in hand. She spotted Seth, and just sat next to him on the hood of his rental car.

"So. . ." she began, swinging her feet.

". . . so. . ." Seth continued, not really knowing what to say.

"Seth,. . . I think it's time we should just admit it; you and I will never be like it is with you and Summer. . . I can't compete with that much . . . that much woman." she said, a serious look on her face.

"Nothing is going on with Summer," Seth said replied simply, not really addressing the break up prospect.

"Well maybe not now, but you both want to, I can tell Seth, you two just have this connection, and I can't fight fate. . ." she said, trailing off.

"Paris. . ." Seth started, before she quickly interupts.

"No Seth," She interrupted, "she is your soul mate, If I had the chance to be with Andrew again, just for a moment I wouldn't let anything stand in the way, I don't want to be the person that's holding you back." She says holding took his hand and , she jumped up from the car, pulling him to he follows her, along deep in thought as they began to walk down the dark beach together. Summer saw it all from, watching through her second story window, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she saw their hands intertwined, and a jealous look crossed her face. She quickly shut the blind, she couldn't unable to bear to watch it any longer.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Andrew?" Seth asked after a few moments.

Paris paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before she spoke, so quietly that only he could hear says. "It was just too personal. After he died, I wanted to shut out everything that reminded me of him, but I can't do that anymore, everywhere I look there is something to bring back all the memories. . . I just need to accept it I guess . . . Jesse thinks I should go back. . . to face my demons."

Seth nodded his head, "So are we broken up?" he asked, not completely sure.

"Yes we are. . . Seth, I see how she looks at you. . . she still loves you, boyfriend or not." Seth snorted at the mention of Summer's her boyfriend, and she Paris qaves him a questioning glance.

"Olivia called me tonight, she was really upset," he begans, wanting to give the story a proper introduction.

"Oh boy, what was it this time, that jackass boyfriend of hers again?" she asked says as she angrily kicked a pebble out of their path. Seth was dumbfounded- how did she even know? This women's intuition thing was freaking him out.

"Yeah actually. . . it turns out that he's seeing someone else on the side," he said, wondering if she would know who- or if this intuition thing had it's limits, it was something he was planning on looking into. . . well once this triangle drama got figured out.

"I knew it- he's been giving dead away hints away for the past 6 months, the trouble with Olivia is that she's in love with love. Don't get me wrong, I would walk on fire for that girl, she is my best girlfriend in the world, but she has overlooked every single mean thing he has ever said, every dinner he was late too, hell even the times he called out the wrong name in the sack. Afterwards he would tells her that he loves her and everything is fine." She said simply. Seth felt bad for Olivia; she was one of those girls who you would if you saw her on the street you just assumed she was with someone if you saw her on the street- someone that pretty and that confident could never be single, never be lonely- if only they knew. She had always had bad luck, things just never went right for her turned up. Olivia just kept on trucking, never once had she complained- it was one of her redeeming qualities.

"Well. . . It's Summer," he said simply, it left the dramatic pause he had intended.

"Oh my!" was all Paris could say. For nearly a minute, she just walked in silence with a shocked expression on her face.

"Your Summer?" she asks hoping that maybe there was more than one Summer in Orange County. He nodded.

"My Summer." The words sounded good to him, and he wanted to repeat them over and over, but now was not the time for that.

"Oh My," she said again, still at loss for words. "So you're gonna be the one to tell her, right?" she asked, stopping, and looking up into Seth's eyes.

"Well. . . do you think I should?" He asked, thinking maybe it wasn't his place to he thought to himself.

"I think she would take it best from you- I mean if I had been cheating on you, would you rather that Jesse, someone you just met told you, or if Ryan, someone you trust and care about, told you?" she said wisely.

"Ryan I guess- But I'm afraid that-"

"She's going to hate you? Impossible, you're too cute to hate." Paris said with a laugh, "But seriously, it should come from you, I mean she may get mad at first, but in the long run, it will strengthen your bond- here let's turn back, you have a long night ahead of you." Paris says, as Thus they began the walk back to the hotel, both deep in their own thoughts.

Paris was relieved; it wasn't not that she didn't care about Seth, not at all. She just felt free, she could travel the world, visit her parents, meet new people, it was the first time in her adult life that she wasn't tied down, and it felt good. At the same time she was deeply worried, she knew that she should take the first plane back to Newport, as Olivia should not be left alone right now, she was so sensitive that something like this might push her off of the edge. She couldn't bear to see her friend in so much pain, and she already knew that a long talk, and a visit from Ben and Jerry would help, but her trust had been violated again, and this time Paris knew that the scar would be deep.

Seth was more worried but more about Summer, well actually that Robert should probably get his Passport ready, unless he wanted to face the wrath of Summer's rage black outs. The cheating bastard had no idea what the petite brunette was capable of. He also hoped that Summer wouldn't. . . shoot the messenger, so to speak if you will. By this time, Paris and Seth had reached the parking lot. She gave him a long hug, before pulling away.

"Keep in touch Seth," she said softly with a smile.

"I'll call you when we get back. . . Paris? I'm glad we're still good, that was by far my best breakup." he said with a laugh as she began to walk away. She turned around and laughed, now walking backwards.

"I aim to please Seth, you know that- Love you."

"Love you too Riss," he said as he watched her walk away. He took a deep breath before slowly walking back into the hotel complex, he deciding to take the stairs. Each step was slow, methodical, and he stopped every so often, just to stop, he was in no hurry to have this conversation. Regardless, he eventually he found himself in front of her room. He could hear the t.v. on low as , he took a deep breath, and was about to knock when the door was suddenly flung open, he was surprised, and may have let out a yelp, not a girly yelp of course, Cohens didn't do girl yelps, it was more of a manly yelp, deep and not at all scared, Seth explained in his head.

"Geez Seth, didn't know you were so jumpy!" Summer teased with a laugh, it slowly died as she saw the somber expression on his face; she knew something was wrong, and it scared her.

"Summer, we need to talk."

_**I do not own the OC**_

**_Okay kids, sorry it took so long to update- but I was visiting the GMa as I said before, I did have help Somebody's Dark Angel is now my beta reader (Is that what it's called I have no freaking idea? she proofreads it for me) So big thanks to her- and I also want to apologize for the wait after this chap, I usually try and wait to read some reviews before I write the next chapter- and so now that I have a _beta? _reader it will probably be a couple days between chaps, but that is the price for a politically correct Fanfic. Let me know what yall think- and any ideas for future chaps are always welcome._**


	16. Confrontation

Summer stared at Seth for a moment before she let him in. She saw the worried look on his face, and it scared her, it was a far cry from the happy, loud, rambling Seth Cohen she was used to. She shut the door behind him, as they both walked into her room, there weren't many options of places to sit, but after a moment, Seth made his way to the edge of her bed, and sat down. The move was bold, confident, very un-Seth-like it was then that she knew that something was really wrong. Summer sat next to him, close enough so that she could smell his cologne, but not close enough that she would be tempted to do something that she might later regret.

Seth took a deep breath and closed his eyes; his brain and heart debated on whether or not he could tell her. On one hand she needed to know about her lover's infidelity, but on the other hand he didn't want to see her hurting, he didn't want to see her cry. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Summer, a look of confusion on her face. She reached across and took hold of his hand squeezing it his hand softly.

"Seth, what is it?" she asked in a quiet voice, "Did something happen? Are your parents okay?" She asked. This surprised Seth, he had never really seen the maternal side of Summer, and, quite frankly, he liked it. He gave her a sad smile.

"My parents are fine, but Summ , something did happen, I just don't know how to say it," Seth began, frustrated by the situation.

"Take your time," she said softly, her hand now resting on his knee, attempting to comfort Seth, the only way she knew how. Summer didn't yet know what was so horrible that Seth was in her room at 2 in the morning, but she could see how torn and upset he was. Seth just looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, she didn't even know that her boyfriend was a dirty lying ass hole, err that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and all she was worried about was Seth, he couldn't stand it any longer, and found himself just blurting it out.

"I think Robert is cheating on you." Her hand recoiled as if she was burned, and a gasp escaped her lips.

"What! Why would you think that?" Summer asked, dumfounded, sure Robert wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but cheating? She didn't think he would do that to her.

Seth didn't answer her right away, he avoided her gaze completely; she had asked the one question that burned in her mind.

"Who…?" Summer trailed off, as she met Seth's gaze, he understood, he always had been able to read her every emotion.

"Olivia," Seth said, so softly Summer could barely hear it, but the revelation shocked her.

"Olivia?" She questioned, hoping she had just misheard him, she really didn't want it to to be Olivia, it couldn't be Olivia, she was the sweetest person Summer had ever met.

"She didn't know either Summ, she thought that she was the only one- Olivia, was so worried that you would hate her, she was crying when she found out." Seth said replied. He could sense the anger in Summer's voice, he could feel the rage black out approaching and just hoped that he wouldn't be on the receiving end. He stood up and paced around her small hotel room , avoiding Summer's tear-filled eyes.

"How long?" Summer asked, her voice void of any emotion. In all honestly Summer didn't know how to feel. . Sad? . . Relieved? . . . Used? Too many feelings were running through her.

"I'm not sure, a couple months," Seth said responded, finally looking at Summer; her skin had paled, her eyes seemed listless, a confused look upon her pretty face.

"When did she find out?" Summer asked, her eyes focused on the green carpet underneath her toes.

"Tonight, she was at his apartment and found a photo album, or an email or something, she called me sobbing, she is just terrified that you hated her."

"How long did you know?"

"What?" Seth asked, not understanding what she meant. Summer looked up at him, anger flashing in her brown eyes.

"How…long…did…you…know…before…you…told…me?" Summer asked again, pausing between each word.

"I don't know an hour or two- why?" Seth asked; it was know his turn to be confused.

"So what took you so god damn long to tell me Seth, I thought we were friends!" Summer asked angrily, her voice slowly raising in anger. The rage black out was very near.

"Calm down Summer, I just had to talk to Paris before I came up here," Seth's his answer further enraged Summer.

"YOU TOLD THAT ENGLISH BITCH BEFORE YOU TOLD ME!" Summer shouted, jumping up from her seat on the bed.

"What! Summer calm down!" Seth said, his own voice rising. Summer's next action shocked them both, she slapped him and she slapped him hard; one of her rings made a small gash on Seth's right cheek.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Summer screamed in rage, she ran over to the door and opened it. "Please Leave Seth." She said, her voice now in lower, yet still angry. He stared at her for a moment.

"But Summer. . . I. . . We. . .I lo-"

"Seth, Please leave, and please don't try and contact me, as far as I'm concerned our friendship is over." Summer interrupted said. She silently watched Seth, slowly walk to the door, his footsteps heavy, and a hurt expression on his face. He gave her one more sad look, before walking down the hall. Summer shut the door behind him, and leaned against the door, she sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor, her mind was spinning.

"What have I done?" she quietly asked herself. She had just shut out the only man she had ever really trusted. . or loved.

Okay, This little twist is dedicated to "Barbera" lol in her review she implied that she knew my next move so I just had to shake it up. . . lol you were expecting sex don't even pretend like you weren't. Another big thanks to Somebody's Dark Angel, (btw: in the t.v. show, they spell Sum as Summ so I thought I could do it that way if anybody dosn't like it alert me and I will change it) Next Chap should be coming soon please review, I always love your ideas I actually use them! lol I also forgot my questions last chapter. . . I'm sorry if I disapointed you Sarcastic.

Banana Split or Hot Fudge?

Seth (appearance wise) 1st or 2nd Season?

Ryan (appearance) 1st or 2ns Season?

Kenzie: Hot Fudge- sorry I just don't mix fruit and ice cream- it's un natural. I love Seth all the time- but I especially love it when his hair is good (he's very hot in Mr and Mrs. Smith btw). I'm not a big Ryan Fan but 1st season- his hair was just better, and he dressed all tough.


	17. Rosa

Summer sat there for a couple hours, her mind heavy with thought. The walls in her small, poorly decorated hotel room felt like they were closing in on her. The air was stuffy, thick with emotion. She just needed to escape. She left the room without another thought, she leaving behind, her shoes, wallet, cell phone, her key even; the only thing that really mattered was that she free herself.

The cool air felt good on Summer's face, as she found herself slowly walking toward the beach, and the sand was a welcome change from the pavement. She didn't know how long she was walked, or how far along the beach she went, her mind was empty, the only thing she heard were the waves crashing against the sand, and the soft noise of her footsteps as she walked.

Coming across an old log, Summer sat down, she staring at the ocean, as she hugged her arms to her petite body- maybe she should have brought a coat, Summer thought to herself. Her thoughts however, were interrupted as her favorite "English bitch", as she had called her earlier, appeared on the beach. Their eyes met, as Paris walked closer, but they both remained silent until Paris sat down on the log next to Summer on the log.

"So. . I reckon you've talked to Seth." Paris began. Picking up a stick, she began to make designs in the sand.

"yup. ." Summer said, unsure if she wanted to talk about it so soon.

"You shouldn't hate Olivia, it's not her fault." Paris said simply, as if she could read Summer's mind.

"Why can't I, she's basically perfect, with that body, and the hair and the looks. . she can get any guy she wanted but no. . she had to choose mine." Summer replied, said sounding like a spoiled child. Paris smirked at her, only further enraging Summer.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Paris said asked bluntly.

"Excuse Me?" Summer was not accustomed to people talking to her like that, she was always the sassy one, the one who one arguments, not the person who just sat on the log and listened.

"She is far from perfect- she's like any other girl, in fact you're off allot better than she is- believe me." Paris said explained as she dropped her stick. Summer just laughed.

"Yeah right, she is a fucking model slash actress, she's beautiful and smart, everyone loves her. . what does she have to be so worried about?"

" She has abandonment issues, her father left the family when she was just a baby, her mother was well off, but always jet setting, leaving Olivia home with the nanny- When she got older she would do anything for people to like her- for them to stay. She takes so much crap just because she can't stand the thought of being alone." Summer stayed quiet, it sounded like her own life story, she had never really thought about it.

"She's worried sick right now, you know. She thinks you hate her, that you could never forgive her. She's just so fragile right now- Thank god that she called Seth before me." Paris says continued, burying her feet deep into the sand.

"How so?" Summer asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, I would have just yelled about him being an ass, and that she should have dumped him weeks ago blah blah blah. But Seth is just so patient and understanding. While he may be whiny, ramble allot and constantly play video games, he is so dependable. Once he makes a friend he doesn't lose them, he protects them like no other. It's too bad it didn't work out romantically for us"

"WHAT?" Summer says exclaimed, a tad more dramatically than she had intended meant it to be.

"Seth and I broke up." Paris said simply, while she keeping a stoic look on her face, while her heart was smiling. Summer was easy to work with; all Paris had to do was mention Seth's name and she blushed, this would be the easiest wing man job Paris had ever had- Seth would definitely owe her big time for this, she thought to herself.

"Oh really! Umm. . . that's too bad what happened?" Summer asked, trying to keep the excitement from her voice, and failing terribly.

"You know what Summer, I'm not gonna lie- I just can't compete with you."

"Compete with me?" Summer asked playing dumb- she understood perfectly, she just wanted to hear Paris say it again.

"He's still in love with you- always has been, It's sweet, in a way."

A comfortable silence consumed the pair, both thinking their own thoughts.

"Well it's pretty late," Summer said jumping up from the log, " I should probably head back- I have to you know go over some stuff- I'll talk to you later," She said quickly, she was really going to go apologize to Seth, she just hoped that he would forgive her.

The entire walk back to the hotel room, scenarios ran through Summer's head; Seth would engulf her in his strong arms, and guide her to his bed where they would make sweet passionate love for all hours of the night. In another they would embrace softly, before a long romantic kiss- It was Needless to say that every option guaranteed some action for Seth and Summer.

She soon found herself in front of the hotel, glancing at her watch she noticed that it was 7, and that the front office was now open, and making coffee as part of their 'continental breakfast'. She smiled as she jogged up the stairs to his room, she knocking on the door loudly.

No one answered. She tried again and again, with no avail. She ran down to the front desk, "Excuse me sir, do you know if the man in number 214 is in his room?"

"No miss, Mr. Cohen checked out about 45 minutes ago- I'm sorry," he added as he noticed the sad look on her face.

"Maybe it just isn't meant to be," Summer said to herself as she walked back to her room. Luckily she arrived just as the maid began to clean her room saving her from having to wait for the front desk man to unlock her door. The plump black haired woman looked surprised to see the pretty young girl with such sad eyes, Rosa was unsure how the girl was going to react, many of the guest would yell or become upset if they found her cleaning. Summer was one of them, or at least she used to be, now everything felt different, that's what Seth Cohen would do to you. Summer just sat on the bed her eyes once again focused on that ugly green carpet. She looked up at the housekeeper, and after reading her nametag asked,

"Rosa, have you ever had your heart broken?"

**_Okay children there it is. . lol sorry for it being short . . . I apologize! Lol I love your reviews even though I got a slightly mean one I can live with it. . . lol I'm tuff I can handle it. Okay a couple people have mentioned it but I should probably ask. . . do you want some RM? Let me know. _**

_**Review Please!**_

_**Would you Rather. . .**_

Live with Julie Cooper or Caleb Nicol?

Wear only pink or only brown?

Watch TV forever or Listen to Music forever?

. . . yes forever!

Kenzie: Julie, because she would be more interesting than an old man. Pink no contest- lol. I would rather watch tv all day, bc than I could still watch the OC and I could watch MTV and such to listen well watch music videos! HA that was sneaky I know


	18. Transitions

**_I do not own the OC just my original characters and this story. _**

Seth arrived in Newport around 11, his day filled with drama and flight delays. Today was most definitely not a very good day, and he looked forward to a hot shower and a comfortable bed. His apartment looked pretty much the same as it had when he left since, for some odd reason Ryan picked up after himself. It had taken a while for Seth to get used to it, but some people were just weird that way. He dropped his suitcase by the door, and somehow made it to his bed falling face first into the mess of blankets and pillows, the shower would just have to wait.

Surprisingly Seth just couldn't fall asleep, his mind replayed his fight with Summer over and over again, the hurt and angry look in her eyes, the feel of her hand striking his cheek. He gingerly touched the small gash on his face, it had definitely gained allot of attention from the stewardesses, who had fussed over him most of the flight.

As much as it hurt him to say, or even think, he had to respect Summer's wishes, and let her go. It was hard to imagine life without Summer, and even though the past 5 years he had done just fine, now life without her drama, and flair just seemed so empty, so bleak. But Seth loved her, so much that he could let her go. Just as he fell asleep her pretty face flashed before his eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_2 weeks later_

Seth sat on the park bench, watching the children playing on the playground as he waited for Olivia. The past two weeks all Seth had done was go to work, come home and hang out with Ryan and Olivia, and then go to bed, only for the same events to be repeated the next day. Never had his life been so lack luster, even in his geek days Seth would go skateboarding, or to the pier, not now though. Without Ryan and Olivia, Seth doubted that he would have been able to make it through the past few weeks. The first morning he was back, he had woken up to their confused faces, and after he told them his long story they were shocked; it definitely wasn't what they were expecting.

They were being really great though, they never mentioned her name, or Tahiti even, but Seth wasn't stupid, he could hear them whispering late into the night when they thought he was asleep. Seth's eavesdropping skills were put to good use and, while he didn't catch every word, but he knew that Summer and Olivia were planning something rather unpleasant for Robert.

Summer had tried to call him, and Seth had watched her name flash on his cell phone; he wanted to answer but he remembered what she had said, and he respected her decision.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Olivia made her way through the crowded coffee shop searching the tables, and after a moment, she finally found who she was looking for. Summer Roberts was sitting in a corner table, an untouched latte sitting in front of her. Summer knew that Olivia found it odd, that she always wanted to meet in the offbeat coffee house, but this was the same place that she had first seen him. She knew it was silly after so many long years, but there was always a chance she might see him once more. Summer had realized she had made a mistake, and had tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail. She just figured he had moved on.

Summer had mulled over the Robert situation for her last couple days alone in Tahiti, she had finally come to the conclusion that he deserved a taste of his own medicine. She had called Olivia, they had talked it all out, and have met several times in the past couple weeks; they had become friends, good friends. Summer smiled as she saw Olivia approaching, she was looking great, of course, in a pair of worn in faded jeans, and a light pink lacy camisole top. She sat down with a worried expression on her face.

"Summer I have a little problem. . ."

"What is it?" Summer asks worried, thinking that something with their "Operation Humiliation" plan.

"I think I'm in love with Ryan. . ."

_**Okay kids sorry for the wait and for how short this is, but I'm just gearing up for my next twist no worries- lol I just need you help How do you think SUmmer and OLivia should get back Robert- let me know with your ideas, remember that Robert is a high profile Engineer, who is well known in the Newport high Society- thanks I apreciate it- Sammy aka Somebody's Dark Angel is my beta reader and she's awesome.**_

_**If you were Kirstin would you rather have Sandy or Carter?**_

_**If you were Sandy would you rather have Kirsten or Rachel?**_

_**If you were Ryan would you rather have Marissa or Theresa?**_

_**If you were Seth would you rather have Kenzie or Summer. . . lol Jk or Anna!**_

_**Kenzie: Sandy. . . Kirsten. . . Marissa and SEth/Adam should most definately go out with me but I would have to say Summer!**_


	19. Lost Sweaters and Misplaced Cell Phones

Olivia saw the shocked, almost horrified look on Summer's face and quickly covered her tracks with a loud fake laugh, " Geez Summ, you almost believed me, god you're so gullible", Summer gave her a strange look, but let out a small laugh, not wanting to look stupid. Olivia felt relieved, who was she kidding, she thought to herself, why would Summer be supportive of this, her best friend's ex-love with her new "best friend"? Olivia doubted that she and Summer would have been such good friends so quickly under different circumstances, that slime bag Robert had really catalyzed their relationship.

"Yeah. . . you had me going there!" Summer said, sipping her latte. While she had never been a big fan of coffee, if it gave her a glimpse of Seth she would drink gasoline.

"Back to the point, so far Robert doesn't suspect a thing, so on Friday night I'm going to have him meet me, probably at some hotel, and I'll get him well in the mood, down to his boxers, at that point, I will want to 'spice it up' and handcuff him to the bed..."

"And that's where I come in," Summer finished " we put on a little lipstick, and that blond wig, from when I dressed up as Marilyn Monroe for Halloween, take a few pictures . ."

"And send them to everyone he knows." They said in unison, evil smiles crossing their pretty faces.

Maybe it had paid off, the coffee drinking, staking out the coffee place, because at that moment, Seth Cohen walked through the doors. Summer's heart stopped, or at least it felt like it did, when, almost immediately, Seth's eyes met hers. For a moment she saw relief and love in his eyes, but the emotions quickly vanished as his eyes hardened, and he promptly turned and left, just trying to respect Summer's wishes, even though it broke his heart. Olivia watched their interaction, she saw the looks on their faces, and she couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm sure it will work out for the best," Olivia softly said, attempting to comfort Summer.

"How could it work out?He can't even be in the same room with me!" Summer exclaimed, a tad bit angrier than she had meant it.

"Summ, it's not his fault."

"What! You're saying it's my fault? MY FAULT?" Summer shot back, her anger increasing.

"Yes Summer that's exactly what I'm saying," Olivia silenced Summer's protest with a look as she continued. " He was torn about telling you, anyone would be, so he talked with Paris. I'm not defending that, maybe he should have just gone straight to you, but he was trying to protect you. So when he _does_ come to you, you shoot him down, tell him that you never want to see or speak with him again. Of course it broke his heart, he was totally in love with you, everybody knew about it, Ryan and Marissa even tried to scheme you two back together."

"Was in love with me?" Summer asked softly.

"Well how would you feel if the man of _your _dreams told you they never wanted to speak to you again?" Olivia replied wisely.

"Well I was angry, upset. . . I was just confused," Summer said, trying to explain herself.

"Don't tell me about it- tell Seth."

"Now?"

"No- wait a week or so, let him cool down a bit," Olivia said, squeezing Summer's hand softly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Ryan wrapped his muscular arms around Marissa, and breathed in the familiar scent of her hair. She shifted slightly in her sleep under his watchful eyes; lately their relationship had taken on a very. . . _interesting_ twist. A very _beneficial _twist. Ever since their respective best friends left for Tahiti, the old friends would get together for dinner, a movie, sex. The arrangement was very beneficial for Ryan, he got . . . companionship without the drama that often followed Marissa Cooper.

He knew that this . . arrangement couldn't last forever, but he didn't think he could handle the whirlwind of trouble that was Marissa; he wanted someone he could talk to for hours, but who he could still have fun with, and show off to his friends. Sure Marissa was beautiful and all his non-Seth friends could and would drool over her for hours, but ever since the shooting, they hadn't really been the same. In highschool, they could talk the night away, but now even simple conversation felt forced. He brushed off a piece of hair off Marissa's beautiful, peaceful face, before untangling himself from her arms, and walking into the kitchen.

He went to the counter where a banana it lay, next to a sweater of Olivia's that she had forgotten. It was green and soft, and smelled like her, Ryan quickly dropped the sweater and returned to the banana, taking a big bite. He couldn't help but think about Olivia, and he wondered when she would be coming over tonight. It had become a tradition of sorts that she would come over for a couple of hours, sometimes it was after dinner, sometimes before, she had even been known to spend a day or two at the Cohen boys' apartment. After Seth went to bed, Ryan and Olivia would spend hours talking about politics, movies, anything really.

Ryan smiled to himself as he thought of her, however the smile quickly left his face, as he realized that he was sleeping with the best friend, of his best friend's ex, who was now best friends with the girl that made his heart skip a beat. This would be very interesting, Ryan thought as he made his way to the shower.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Seth sat in his office, with Margarite Lee and his personal assistant, and turned their attention to a very large t.v. screen which was about to show the commercial that he and Summer had been working on. Pressing play on the remote, Seth took a deep breath, hoping that this wouldn't bite him in the butt.

The commercial starts out on a dark beach, the moon shining off the crashing waves, spitting white foam into the air, the angle pans to see a young couple walking down the beach, they are both barefoot, and every few moments, they sneak a look at the other. As they come closer you can see the sparkle in Summer's eyes, and the way Seth can't keep the smile off his face, they stop and wrap their arms around each other. Slowly they begin to dance, they move very slowly, their bodies pressed tightly against one another. They passionately kiss, and as they are pulling apart the camera cuts to Seth as he gets down on one knee, and brings out a dazzling diamond, the girl jumps into his arms and they both fall down into the sand, laughing and kissing. Next shot you see the couple walking hand in hand down the same stretch of beach, her diamond glittering in the moonlight. The slogan "Happiness is forever, so are our diamonds" flashes across the screen.

Seth turned off the t.v. and waited anxiously for the verdict. To the untrained eye it was always the same actress, but Seth had to spend many hours in the editing room, so no one could see the second girl's face, she wasn't Summer. But then again no one could compare to Summer. He turned to the older woman, who had a big smile across her face.

"Seth, you have done a wonderful job!" She said happily.

"Well once we set it to music, you will sell more diamonds than you ever thought possible," Seth replied, trying to sound happy and care free.

"Well, I will be having a premiere party, next week, can you get the music by then?" A serious look now adorned her face.

"Of course I can, we are narrowing down the choices as we speak."

"Great! You of course are going to be my guest of honor! Well, along with Summer, I owe this masterpiece to the both of you. I will have Frank send you the invitation, and a car will be sent." She said, giving Seth a hug, and the classic two cheek kiss that she was known for.

Seth sat back down as she left, he didn't know how to feel about being close to Summer again. Anger? Relief? Happiness? He just hoped that things would go smoothly. He couldn't handle another heart break.

_**I do not own the OC just this story and my original characters!**_

_**Okay I updated hooray! I didn't get alot of reviews last chapter but i'm sure things will pick up when we get some Seth/Summer interaction coming up, and don't worry I have a pretty big twist coming up- but no worries you guys we're in the home stretch I'm thinking 6 or 7 more chapters- I plan on finishing this by the OC Season Premier (SEPTEMBER 8th! YAY) Please REview- next chapter is Operation Humiliation! **_

_**Baseball or Basketball?**_

_**Homework or Chores?**_

_**Summer or Winter?**_

_**Kenzie: Football, Homework duh I never said you had to do it right! lol Im total a Summer girl Winter is a bitch- the cold is just un needed! **_


	20. Operation Humilation

Summer dropped the invitation with a gasp, she wasn't sure if she could handle a night of Seth Cohen in a tux. She paced her office deep in thought. Operation Humiliation was tonight (Thursday), and this Premiere was on Saturday, so with work there was no other option than to ditch work today and go shopping. She sat down with a smile as she dialed Marissa's number, whose best friend duties included last minute shopping and listening to hours upon hours of boy troubles, both of which Marissa was about to endure today.

Summer tapped her foot impatiently as Marissa's cell phone continued to ring, what was taking her so long, she asked herself.

"Hello?" Oh my god. . . Summer couldn't believe her luck.

"Seth? Why do you have Marissa's phone?" She asked, a tad bitchier than she intended.

"Summer? I have no idea why her phone is here- sorry to bother you." He said icily as he hung up. Summer shook her head as she quickly dialed Marissa's office phone, somehow she just kept screwing up with him.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy sounding Marissa.

"Someone has some explaining to do," Summer said angrily.

"Oh hey Summ. . ." she replied sheepishly.

"Don't hey Summ me, get your skanky butt down to Fashion Island in 20 minutes." Summer said, then flipped her phone shut without waiting for a response. She knew she shouldn't be angry at Marissa, but whatever trouble she had been up to had caused even more tension between Seth and Summer.

Marissa managed to get to Fashion Island within about 15 minutes, looking very apologetic. She smiled sheepishly at Summer as they sat in an outdoor cafe drinking lattes and nibbling on muffins. Summer hated to admit it but this whole coffee thing was starting to grow on her.

"So Marissa Cooper, what was _your _cell phone doing at Seth and Ryan's apartment?" Summer asked, raising her eyebrow at Marissa.

"I must have umm forgotten it the last time I was over," She replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Marissa. . when was the last time you were there?" Summer asked, feeling as if like she was talking to a little kid.

"Last night. . and uhh this morning."

"Marissa! How long have you been sleeping with Ryan!" Summer said loudly. She wasn't really angry anymore, she was jealous.

"Summ calm down, just a couple weeks, no one knows, and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything." Marissa said in a very rational tone.

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut, but what is it? Are you guys dating?"

"Not really, honestly it's just like friends with benefits- I don't think he wants to be anything more. . . which is fine by me. I'm just so happy he gave me another chance."

Summer looked at her friend and just shook her head, not really in the mood to discuss the pros, and cons of beneficial friends.

She smiled instead, "Well we better hurry or all the good outfits will be gone!"

Marissa didn't question the subject change, she just smiled and followed Summer into the closest store.

xoxoxoxxooxxooxoxxo

Seth stared at his ceiling as he lay in bed, maybe he hadn't treated the whole Summer situation as best as he could have, but he didn't know what to do- the thought of living the rest of his life Summer-less was unbearable. He heard the door slowly creak open, andwhen he saw Olivia tip toe into his room, he couldn't even muster up the energy to smile.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, crawling into bed with him.

"I don't know, I kinda snapped at Summer this morning," he said quietly.

"Did she come over?" Olivia asked, snuggling under his arm.

"No Marissa left her phone here and I answered it. Why would she want to talk to me anyways she hates me, remember?"

"Seth don't be such a drama queen she doesn't hate you she's just confused. Give her time and she'll come to you." Olivia replied, giving Seth a kiss on the cheek as she got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh I've got a date with Robert." Olivia said sneakily.

"Oh well have fun."

"Believe me we will," she replied as she shuts the door behind her.

Olivia made it to the Mermaid Inn in record time, she smiled as she saw Summer across the street.The brunette was sitting on the bus stop bench, a large trench coat, sun glasses and a blond wig disguising her. She lowered her sunglasses and winked at Olivia before returning to her paper.

Summer knew she should have been thinking about Robert, about the plan, she knew she should have been keeping her eyes peeled for the signal, but seh could not get Seth Cohen out of her mind. His hurt, angry voice, on the phone this morning, the way he looked at her in the coffee shop. Summer promised herself that she would talk to him, she would work things out at the party. Summer set down her paper and began to get closer to the room, it was time to get her mind off of Seth, and back to the task at hand.

Olivia swiftly made her way to room 314, this wasn't the first time that she and Robert had come here.Several times when his house was being 'fumigated' or he was getting the carpets cleaned they had met here, his excuses seemed so ridiculous now. Robert was waiting for her inside, he set down the magazine he was flipping through and smiled at her.

"Hey baby," He said walking over to her.

Olivia didn't even bother to greet him, but pushed him down onto the bed and began to kiss his neck. He didn't seem to object when she began to undo his tie, unbutton his shirt or take off his pants, and soon he was down to his boxers. He reached for her skirt, but she pulled back, a smile across her face.

"No I thought we'd try something new," She said twirling the pair of handcuffs on her index finger; he just smiled and quickly nodded. Olivia locked the cuffs it in place, and pulled back from Robert. Walking over to the window she closed the blinds shut tightly, just hoping that Summer remembered that was their signal, Olivia would look really stupid if their timing was off.

"So Robert I have a question for you?" she began as she walked toward the door, she discreetly crossed her fingers, silently praying that this would go smoothly.

"Baby- can't it wait?" he asked, clearly upset.

"No I don't think it can," Summer said as she threw the door open. Olivia couldn't help but smile, she felt like she was in some sort of movie she was the main character and about to kick some ass.

"OH . . . UH SUMMER IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Robert pulled against his handcuffs

"Then what is it _baby?_" Summer asked, mocking him. Suddenly she hated him so much, before she was just made, but now every time he ever checked out another girl,was late to dinner, or forgot to hold the door open for her, came rushing back to her. Her eyes flashed in anger, she was almost pleased as she watched him squirm.

"Yeah, what exactly is going on here?" Olivia asked as the girls slowly walked toward him.

"I'm Sorry, both of you…but can you blame me?" Robert knew that he couldn't possibly have a chance with both girls, he debated in his head Olivia was just so hot, and she was just an amazing kisser, Summer was what was expected of him, the girl that he could bring to Charity Functions, important dinners, she would be able to elegantly accomadate his buisness partners. He looked over at Summer and winked.

"Summie baby, don't do this. . . I love you" He said softly, he just hoped he looked as vulernable as he hoped, he knew girls couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes, but apparently Summer could.

She pulled a tube of lipstick from her pocket and skillfully applied it to a very distraught Robert, as Olivia grabbed a lacy bra from her purse and put it on him. She couldn't help but laugh as Summer finally tugged placed the blond wig on his head.

"Smile Robert," Olivia said with a laugh as she took out her camera, he began to struggle against the handcuffs. She wasn't just getting revenge for herself, she was getting back for all women that were lied to, hurt, cheated on, she vowed that she would never fall for another man's lies for the rest of her life.

"Please don't…I'll do anything!" He screamed in anguish.

"I'm sure your mom will want a copy of this." Summer said with a smile as she and Olivia walked out of the hotel room, their arms linked.

_**I do not own the OC just this story and the characters I created.**_

_**Okay kids I'm going to have one more chapter and then the party. . do you think Seth and Summer will reunite? **_

_**R/M vs R/O fans- I know alot of you like Ryan with Marissa while others want Ryan with Olivia, I just would like to apologize to those of you that may be hurt in my story, he can't have both girls and everything I do is just for the best of the story. . I am really sorry if your feelings get hurt, Olivia and Marissa are both very nice girls and sadly one of them will be very hurt. . . . at least I don't have Theresa hear (gross!)**_

_**Your. . .**_

_**Magazine of Choice is. . **_

_**Favorite Pastime is. . .**_

_**Favorite Fanfiction Author is. . . (lol I don't want you to bs I know it's not going to be don't worry about it I'm just curious)**_

_**Kenz: I read all magazines :tabloids, beauty, fashion, music, television. . . almost everything. I enjoy all OC Activitites (the show, fanfiction adam brody etc) Sleeping, tanning, and shopping lol typical teenager!**_

_**My favorite ff authors are The SEventh Seal, and Lizzie9, although many of you on my favorites list (the ones that I regularly review on) are getting up there- you know who you are!**_


	21. Almost There

After Olivia left, Seth made his way to the couch and began to watch reruns of The Valley, while he waited for Ryan to come home. He needed to find out _why _Marissa's phone was at the apartment, she hadn't been over there recently, at least didn't think she had. The only girl that Seth knew came over regularly was Olivia, she would often stay late into the night talking with Ryan, and left something there more often than not . Shoes, scarves, jackets and jewelry were often found hiding between the couch cushions, on the counters, and even in the closet; it was almost as though she lived there.

The more Seth thought about it the more sense it made, Olivia and Ryan? He wondered why he had never thought of it before. They both came from . . . not so nice neighborhoods, they both loved Journey, and they both fell prey to the wit of Seth Cohen. It didn't bother Seth in the least, the prospect of his two bestest friends getting together was a great idea, it would make it much easier for them to clean, bake cookies, and plan surprise parties for his birthday Seth mused.

Only one problem lay between them and nirvana, and that problem was named Marissa Cooper. Seth loved his kinda aunt/ friend like no other, she was great for planning parties, having fun, and overall mischief. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Marissa was not only caring, sweet and prone to trouble, but she and Ryan had a past together, they had memories together. Seth let out a low whistle, boy was Ryan in over his head, he thought to himself.

Almost on cue Ryan came back from his run, he looked sweaty and tired and Seth figured it was as good a time as any to drill him on his love life.

"Hey buddy," He was greeted with a grunt as Ryan gulped down a bottle of Gatorade.

"Hey. . . was Marissa over here the other day?" Seth asked nonchalantly as he continued to channel surf.

"Ummm. . . no I don't think so," Ryan replied, taking a sudden interest in the stack of old magazines on the table.

"Well then how did her phone just appear here this morning?" Seth shot back.

"Fine she was here." Ryan plopped down on the couch next to Seth looking somewhat defeated.

"What did you guys do?" somehow Seth managed to keep his voice light, as though this was just an ordinary conversation, Ryan had no idea that he was about to pounce, well figuratively not literally.

Ryan shrugged, "Hang out . ."

"_Hang out?"_

_"_Yeah. . . hang out." He had somehow had managed to keep up his farce, so Seth just broke down and asked him.

"Are you having sex with Marissa?"

Ryan looked at him for a moment before replying. "Yeah."

Seth hadn't expected it to be that easy, he thought Ryan would fight him a little more, but the guy was full of surprises now wasn't he. "Do you love her?"

"I'm not sure yet. . " Ryan answered honestly, looking at his brother. He had done a lot of thinking on his run, he knew that he couldn't just lead Marissa on; he needed to make a decision, Olivia or Marissa.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile thousands of miles away at a summer house in a large city in Maine, Sandra Marsden walked down their quiet private drive to check the mail. Sure she could have the maid do it, but why have a country estate if you can't check your own mail, Sandra always said. She and her husband William had been coming here since the early 1980's, but the house had been in the Marsden family for generations. She and William used to bring their children here before they moved away, Will Jr, Marie, and Robert had loved every minute of it.

Finally arriving at the end of the driveway Sandra unlocked their mailbox and retrieved the mail. Along with bills, and catalogues she found a letter with her youngest son Robert's seal on it. Pleased, she decided to open it with William and quickly made her way back to the dock where her husband sat with a fishing pole, pretending like that he knew what he was doing.

"William, Robert has sent us a letter," Sandra stated loudly, her poor husband had begun to grow hard of hearing in his old age. She excitedly ripped open the envelope to find a picture of her son. . with lipstick on. Sandra gasped and dropped the picture. At that moment their butler Kirk appeared.

"Ms. Marsden, your mother has called something about Robert, also someone from The Enquirer called wanting to interview you about some pictures . ."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Summer stood in front of the mirror, nervously smoothing down her dress, it was a beautiful dress, she had bought it when she was with Marissa. It was a very light pink, with an empire waist, in the front it was a tasteful scoop neck, but in the back it dipped low, exposing most of Summer's back. Paired with a beautiful diamond necklace, and killer stilettos, Summer looked fabulous. She was especially nervous, tonight was the night that she would talk to Seth, she had to let him know how she really felt.

"Wow Summ, you look gorgeous." Summer turned and smiled at Marissa, who was also dressed up, in a simple yet elegant black satin dress.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, where are you off to?"

"Ryan had something important to talk to me about he made reservations at some restaurant, I actually have to leave now but I just wanted to see how you looked before I left."

"Well have fun, I won't expect you to come back tonight but we should do brunch tomorrow morning." Summer said as she gave Marissa a quick hug.

"For sure, but remember that no matter what happens that you and Seth will end up together, it's fate, but don't let yourself try and stop it. He loves you so much and he would never do anything to hurt you, just follow your heart Summ, I love you." Marissa said, a sad look on her face.

"Aww Coop such a Hallmark moment, I love you too." Summer replied, giving Marissa one last smile before she headed back into the bathroom to fix her lipstick.

xoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxo

Seth was surrounded by strange people, who kept asking him questions, about his taste in film, and why he preferred black and white to color, the meaningless questions just went on and on. Then time seemed to freeze, the music died down, and Seth looked up to see Summer enter the ballroom that Margarite was holding the premier in. She looked gorgeous in that pink dress, and her eyes found his almost immediately, as if they were drawn to each other. Summer gave him a small smile, unsure what his reaction may be. Seth raised his glass slightly and winked, she took that as a good sign.

Margarite watched this little interaction with great amusement, in her day when she wanted a man she went for him, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was taking Seth and Summer so long. Margarite made her way over to Seth, the people around him silenced at the sight of Margarite Lee in all her glory. She was wearing a simple black evening gown; appropriate for her age, yet still very sexy, her black and white hair hung around her shoulders, diamonds practically falling off her fingers.

"Do you mind if I steal him away?" she asked to the awed crowd. Her hand on Seth's elbow guided him away towards the bar, where she ordered a Gin and Tonic.

"You know Seth, I was married once,"

Seth was unsure whether or not he should respond but decided to stay quiet.

"His name was John, we met in Paris, I was 18 and had just come out of my finishing school. He was a lieutenant in the army during the war, he had told me that he had fallen in love with the city, the culture, and couldn't bear to leave, even after the war was over. It was an unlikely match, the rich heiress and the lone American who spent hours on his own, exploring the countryside, listening to his strange music, but I loved him so it didn't matter." Margarite paused as she took a sip from her glass.

"We were married and he helped run my family's diamond empire. He won the respect of my father, my friends. We had children and we were very happy together, and married for 60 years before he passed away last spring."

"That sounds amazing." Seth softly replied, in awe of such a wonderful life they had.

"Yes, and to think how it would have turned out if he hadn't ever gotten over his own silly pride and asked me to dance," she said smartly, raising her eyebrow at Seth before making her way back to the dance floor.

Seth stayed where he was for a moment, before making his way over to Summer, she was sitting by herself at one of the tables. He wasn't ready to dance just yet, first some things needed to be cleared up.

"So Summer. . we need to talk."

_**Okay kids- Sorry for the delay, but we have some good stuff coming up no worries, be prepared is all I have to say, some of you won't be happy about stuff thats coming up- but i will be very happy with the drama, remember tho that for a good story with good drama it isn't always a happy ending. I've warned you.**_

_**Orange Juice Or APple Juice?**_

_**Are you excited for School?**_

_**Is Kenzie your favorite person in the entire world?**_

_**Kenzie: BOTH! Lol im excite for all the new boys hooray! And besides Adam Brody I am my favortie person. . . lol jk jk I'm not that cocky!**_


	22. Alert

**_Okay kids I'm just going to be honest with you, I am really tired of writing this story. It was orginally supposed to be like 10 chapters, and now its like 22. I would keep writing it but it seems like less and less people are reading and reviewing, so I think I'm going to post one last chapter- a longer one and be done with Past Poisons. _**

_**I would like to start a new story hopefully a dark one, that involves death or blackmail or something bad like that. But I'm not sure it's so hard to have an original idea, maybe I will do a one shot or two, but sil i so unsure. Here are a couple story ideas I had et me know what you would want.**_

_**a) Summer and Seth have been friends for years. Just friends and it's secretly killingt he both of them. Summer decides that it's time to move on, from both Newport and Seth Cohen, will he be able to change her mind in time?**_

_**- 10 chapters if that.**_

_**b) Seth and Summer are happily married until one day Summer is killed in what seems like an accident, but is really just part of the plan to overthrow the ever powerful Cohen Clan, will Summer's spirit be able to save her husband, and help him move on.**_

_**-15 plus chapters.**_

_**c) Seth hadn't talked to her in years, no one had even heard of Summer Roberts in his boston circles, but years after their messy split he finds out that Summer had gone missing, and he's the only on that can help.**_

**Okay so those are my ideas, i'm really leaning towards the 2nd one, but I'm not sure if thats to kitchy ya know. SO please please email me about what you think I should do for my next story. Thank you much- Kenzie**


End file.
